


Feelings? feelings.

by entirelynewblue



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Theatre, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mild Language, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-19 11:10:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 20,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17000466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/entirelynewblue/pseuds/entirelynewblue
Summary: It takes a lot for Woojin to realize that he’s been in love with his best friend for years. (And that love can be scary but maybe, just maybe Jihoon loves him back.)





	1. The Way We See Things

**Author's Note:**

  * For [byungari](https://archiveofourown.org/users/byungari/gifts).



> PROMPT: 2park college au fluff where jihoon is a theatre student. No angst plz. (I tried)
> 
> When I first got your name I got really nervous because I read all of your fics and loved them so much. The pressure is really high that I wanted to really gave up but then I think that it is a huge honor to write for someone who made me write for 2park in the first place. I know this is nothing compared to your beautiful writing, I am not a writer in any way but I have to start somewhere to grow, right? Thank you for even reading this, Jenny. I hope we can be friends and I hope that you can keep writing for 2park even when the time is nearing its end. 
> 
> This is supposed to be fluff. and IT IS. (at least in my dictionary) this.... will be a long ride. Just don't give up on me.

 

Jihoon wakes up abruptly from his sleep, keeping his hands on his face, covering them, taking the nearest plushie he could find to obstruct his view from what the heck could be standing next to his bed. It could be a ghost. It could be a monster or a blood-sucking vampire. One thing for sure, someone _or something_ is watching over him.

“Do you believe in split-aparts?” The _thing_ finally makes a sound, Jihoon opens his eyes and throws the plushie he used to cover his eyes to the boy standing next to his bed. Right in his face.

“What the fuck?” Jihoon screams. Woojin hisses from the pain, holding his nose in place, as if it’s going to fall off.

“As i was saying…” Woojin is still holding his nose in his palms, the sound coming out of his mouth is distorted and really,  Jihoon wants to punch him once again.

Jihoon puts his head under his pillows, concealing the sound coming out of Woojin’s mouth. “It’s 2 AM in the morning, Woojin. Go the fuck away.” Woojin seats on the mattress, making the bed crampier than it’s already is. Jihoon pushes him off the bed and the demon fell off. Woojin stays on the floor.

“So, Plato once said that humans initially came with four arms, four legs and one head with two faces. Zeus, the sky and thunder God, splits the body in half because the God himself chickened out, which caused them to spend their lives searching for the other half in hopes of becoming one once again.” He continues. Jihoon presses the pillow harder against his head and pray to the heavens that something shuts him up. A meteor sounds nice but he’ll probably be dead too. Jihoon sighs.

“And you’re telling me now, at two in the morning, because?” Jihoon is sitting now, resting his head on the wall behind him, vision still hazy and head spinning from the shock the boy caused. Woojin is still on the floor.

“I can’t sleep.” Woojin plainly says. Jihoon stands up, taking the boy (with a broken nose probably), pinching him by the nape of his neck like a puppy, dragging him outside of his room.

Jihoon pushes him outside of his room, slamming the door right in his face. “Get out.”

“Jihoon?” The boy says from behind the closed door. Jihoon sighs loud, pulling his hair out of frustration. He really needs his beauty sleep. Jihoon opens the door again, Woojin is still standing there, unmoving.

“Halloween?”

“It’s December, Jihoon.” Jihoon frowns at Woojin’s remark.

“The movie, idiot.” Jihoon deadpans. Woojin nods quietly, but something about him looks unsure. He moves out of the way, letting Woojin in again. Woojin rushes to the bed and tags his place next to the wall, taking his pillow with him. Jihoon didn’t even notice he’s been carrying his pillow with him the whole time. He lay down next to him, kicking the blanket on top of them, Woojin pulls it so it spreads more evenly. “Next time, Don’t. This is the last time I’m going to let this go.”

“You know I don’t want to..” Woojin looks small beside him even when he’s a few inches taller, all tightly wrapped in their shared blanket. Jihoon stands up again, taking his emergency blanket from the wardrobe, giving it all to Woojin. Woojin loves blankets.

“Then say no.” Jihoon goes back to his previous spot, hugging tight his bunny plushie. Woojin is always like this, being to nice and all, not capable of saying no anyone because he thinks he will hurt them. He watches as Woojin’s breath becomes stable and falls asleep, slowly. Jihoon too, in a matter of minutes.

When he wakes up for his morning class, Woojin is still fast asleep with his hands wrapped around him. He curses under his breath because his head is dizzy from the lack of sleep, untangling Woojin’s hands from him, throwing the plushie again to his head. That’s for waking people up at 2 AM in the morning.

* * *

Woojin flinches at the sudden hand on his shoulder. “Babe.” The boy says. Woojin turns around and embraces the boy into a hug, the boy tightens the grasp. Kissing him on the cheek. “So?”

He pulls away and takes Hyeongseob’s hand into his, giving him a confused look “So….?”  

Hyeongseob huffs. Shaking his hands out of Woojin’s hold, putting them in front of his chest, folded. This can’t be good. Did he cut his hair? He looks the same. Did he change his perfume? Does he even use perfumes? Woojin scratches his head. Hyeongseob leans on the wall beside him, still not giving any hints.

“Something about today, Woojin.” Hyeongseob grumbles.

Woojin takes out his phone immediately, checking his calendar and noticing a reminder on today’s date. He’s incredibly screwed. He lets out a small gasp, looking at the not-amused look Hyeongseop is pulling right now. Nope, he’s not screwed. He’s doomed.

“I’m so sorry…. It’s our anniversary.” Woojin takes a grasp of Hyeongseob’s hands into his again, Hyeongseob gives a reassuring rub with his thumb. “…You know I’m never good with dates… and numbers… and all of this.. traditions… I’m not making any excuses but…” The tone on Woojin’s voice sounds desperate. Hyeongseob snorts, like he had enough. He should be.

“I know. This is the third anniversary you missed.” _Right, it’s our third. I didn’t even know about that._ “And I heard that excuse third time now. it’s like you’re not trying to remember. Babe, I know this _tradition_ means nothing to you. but it means a lot to me.”

“ _You_ means a lot to me. I genuinely forgot. I will make a reservation at our favorite place? is that okay?” Woojin franticly gropes his pocket for his phone with his one hand, Hyeongseob stops him, taking his other hand too.

“I know you will forgot, though?” Hyeongseob chuckles. “That’s why I made reservations at this newly opened restaurant downtown. They have amazing reviews on Zomato. This Saturday?” Hyeongseob swings their hands together, pulling him outside the building.

Woojin shifts the weight to his feet so that they’re standing still again.

“Yeah…. About Saturday…” Hyeongseob looks back, frowning again. He looks disappointed now. _More_ than the last fifteen minutes. _i’m disappointed in me too._ “I have to go Jihoon’s rehearsal… a new play he’s been practicing for a week.”

“Then, cancel. It’s only rehearsal. There will be another one next week, eh?”

“Jihoon takes his rehearsals seriously, it means a lot to him. You know how he is sometimes, he will get really tense and nervous. He needs me.. or us? We can go see him?”

“And our anniversary means nothing to you? it’s our freaking _third_ anniversary. This is the _third_ year I have to freaking cope with your ass. You know sometimes I wonder about your priorities. It’s Jihoon, Jihoon, Jihoon. I don’t know if you take the bros before hoes too literally or if Jihoon is your number one priority.” Hyeongseob walks a little bit too fast now, he’s like that when he’s mad. I follow his pace, walking still next to him, half-running.

Woojin runs in front of him, stopping him into place. “Babe. I’m sorry. Jihoon is my best friend, no more no less. I’m sorry. Let’s start again. Saturday at that new restaurant downtown?” Hyeongseob smiles, putting his hands on Woojin’s cheeks, squishing it a little and gives him a quick peck on the lips.

“I love you.” Hyeongseob says.

“I love you too.”

Woojin scrambles his pocket for his apartment keys. Right. I think he may have left them in his room somewhere because he overslept this morning, he woke up in Jihoon’s room because of his stupid nightmares that’s recurring, 20 minutes late for his 10 AM class. He growls. Ringing the bell to his and Jihoon’s shared apartment, crossing his fingers that Jihoon’s home. His head still aches from the lack of sleep this whole week plus the whole fighting thing with Seob had him really drained. He heard footsteps from inside of the apartment. His chest lightens up, at least he’s not locked outside his own apartment.

Jihoon screams from behind the door. “Is there someone else with you?”

“No. Just open the goddamn door.” Woojin screams back. He hears the opening of locks from inside. What he didn’t expect is Jihoon opening the door and wearing nothing but a piece of whatever that is covering his front. Jihoon greets him with a smile. Woojin’s mouth gapes open. “The fuck are you wearing?”

“A Diaper.” Jihoon replies plainly as he gestures Woojin to enter the room faster, closing the open door. “I’m auditioning for an adult diaper commercial. How do I look?” Jihoon turns around, showing the diaper off, Woojin doesn’t know where to look.

“How am I supposed to know? The last time I see you in a diaper is when we were like 5 and I still don’t know if _it_ looks good. Why are you doing this again?” Woojin raises his brows at the view in front of him. He thinks Jihoon wears the diaper the wrong way too. Is your butt supposed to be half out while wearing a diaper?

“You’ve been staring at my ass for a good minute now. I think I’m fine.” Jihoon fixes the stupid diaper making it fit more to his body.

“You’re wearing a diaper and I’m not staring. I’m shocked. Please put your pants back on. It’s traumatizing.” Woojin drowns himself in the couch, watching Jihoon still checking himself with the diaper in front of the full-body mirror they own on their living room. “You know, the last time your stupid egg commercial came on tv you cried yourself to sleep because ‘this is so embarrassing’ I quote. You even forced me to make you a freaking hideout made out of cardboard boxes inside our apartment and I quote again ‘I’m going to die alone’” Woojin recalls.

“Well, when I accepted the commercial I thought I’m going to be a farmer not to be a freaking chicken. They manually attached the freaking quill one by one to my butt. How is that not insulting?” Jihoon says, putting on his pajama pants over the diaper ‘just to see if it really works’.

It’s true though, Woojin saw the _chickening_ process of Jihoon and he can’t look at chickens the same way anymore, he doesn’t even eat chicken a whole month before giving up on discounted seasoned fried chicken.

 “…And second I would’ve run away from this country if I had the money. I can only afford cardboard boxes.”

“You stole it.” Woojin deadpans. Going to the kitchen to get a glass of water because he thought going inside the apartment will make him feel better. Wrong. “…And how is this any different? You’re wearing a freaking diaper, Jihoon. It’s a _diaper_ and your ass is half out.” Woojin stresses.

“You know I needed the money.” Jihoon takes a deep breath, sitting on the couch, Woojin sits next to him.

“You can always ask for me. I can give you. you can repay it by doing the laundry and all of that stuff. You don’t have to embarrass yourself like this.” Woojin drinks the water in his hands, passing it to Jihoon, he finishes it in one go.

“You already paid for ¾ of the rent of this apartment. How can I ask you for more? Sometimes I can’t even pay for food. You always bring me to restaurants I can’t even afford.”

“You know I don’t mind. My parents loves you. Even more than they loves Seob or even me. We’ve been friends forever you’re basically their child. Have you even eaten yet? You look like a mess.” Woojin grabs for the remote and opens the television, hoping something come up that will cheer Jihoon a little. He glances a look at Jihoon who’s now thinking. Jihoon thinks a lot. “Forget about the diaper, okay?”

“Why can’t I be like them?” Jihoon says as he watch the drama on the television, Woojin turns off the tv immediately.

“You will. Maybe not now. Just forget it, okay? How about chinese for dinner?” Woojin tries to change the topic before Jihoon starts _thinking_ agaim

Jihoon turns his head to Woojin, questioning. “I think there’s somewhere you have to go tonight, though?”

Woojin looks at him wide-eyed. Muttering a _where_.

“Don’t tell me you forgot your anniversary again. I can’t believe you sometimes.” Jihoon huffs and hugging the pillow against his chest. “I can’t believe you got a boyfriend before me. 3 fucking years. You don’t even know anything.”

“Well, he’s mad at me. I guess? I don’t know. I think not? He’s just too nice for me. I don’t deserve him.” Woojin lets out a big breath. Taking Jihoon’s pillow out of his hands.

“Ew. Don’t get sentimental with me ever again. That’s Daehwi’s place. know your line, asshole.” Jihoon says taking back the pillow Woojin stole, hitting him on the head.

“You know sometimes I think someday I will be dead by one of your plushies. They’re not even a weapon.” Woojin covers his head for another wave of plushie attack.

“You should see him. I ordered a small bouquet. Nothing fancy.” Jihoon rummages the inside of their coffee table, they have a cabinet under there, usually for weird things Jihoon bought ‘because it’s cute.’. Woojin gives him a look, squinting a little, not believing Jihoon actually buys things with his own money. “Alright. I stole it. Not really. It’s from the flower shop I worked at. The man broke up with his girlfriend so he gave it to me. He said to do whatever I want with them. Another man’s trash is another man’s treasure? Something along that line. You can take it.”  Jihoon found the bouquet he’s been searching, a little bit flat and maybe a little bit dead, but it looks decent.

Woojin contemplates a bit. He actually just wanted to stay at home a bit because he needed the sleep and the comfort of his own couch. Jihoon nudges his side a couple of times, gesturing him to start going. With a heavy heart, Woojin stands up lazily and brushes the dust on his pants. Jihoon helps detangling his hair a bit with his hands.

“Will stop at your favorite chicken place at my way back. Thank you for this.” Jihoon gives the stolen bouquet  to Woojin. Woojin takes it from his hands.

“Spi-“

“Spicy whole chicken with garlic seasonic and extra hot sauce. Make it extra crispy, separate the sauce, and add cheese? I got you.” Woojin cuts Jihoon’s word, while heading to get his coat from the rack. Jihoon throws his keys to Woojin, He catches with one hand.

“That’s my boy.”

* * *

 

Woojin drops his body on the floor, emptying the water bottle in his hands and wipes all of the sweat off his forehead with his shirt. Still breathing heavily from all of the routine they’ve rehearsed for the last two hours. He covers his nose with his shirt, checking the smell he’s producing from all of this sweat. He smells awful and to top it off, his body feels sticky.

“Don’t work yourself too hard.” Hyeongseob plops beside him, as sweaty as he is, leaning against the mirror behind him. He hands Woojin his half-empty bottle of water.

Woojin still catching his breath takes the bottle out of the boy’s hand. “Same for you, babe. Are you nervous? It’s your first time solo.” He continues.

“I’m not. I’ve been begging Daniel Hyung for this part since last month. I’m as ready as ever.” Hyeongseob takes the empty water bottle back, throwing it to the trash can in front of him. Goal. He may be small and cute but whatever he wants, he gets. _Whatever it takes_.

“Right. Let’s go? I have to go get Jihoon. He’s finishing his shift.” Woojin explaines, getting up and taking Hyeongseob’s hands to pull him up. Hyeongseob doesn’t look too happy. He never had a good relationship with Jihoon.  Woojin always avoids both of them in the same room but for Wednesdays It can’t be helped. He kisses the tip of Hyeongseob’s sweaty nose. He doesn’t know what it is with them and somehow he doesn’t want to find out.

Woojin goes straight to his car after doing a lot of fist bumps with the rest of the crew, Hyeongseob follows behind. He climbs to the passenger seat, Woojin helps him with his seatbelt like he always do. The drive is silent, Hyeongseob looks out the window most of the time. Thank God the drive is short because he’s always extra cautious when it comes to the both of them together. Woojin sees Jihoon exiting the flower shop where he currently works part time. He pulls over the car in front of the shop. Jihoon seems to notice his car, he jogs over to the car as he waves goodbye to the man behind him.

Jihoon opens the passenger door hastily. He jumps a little when he sees Hyeongseob sitting there, sneering. “Right. I’m sorry.” He closes the door again, rolls his eyes, hoping Hyeongseob doesn’t see that and opens the back door, smiling so fake Barbie world be jealous. “Hey, Seob! How’s your solo going?” Jihoon tries to lighten the situation as he enters the car, scooting to the middle of the back seat, putting his hands on the headrest.

“Nothing for you to be concerned about.” Hyeongseob half-asses say, coldly, still looking out the window, avoiding his gaze. Jihoon tries so hard not to rip his head off. He smiles instead.

“That’s great. Woojin’s been telling me how great of a dancer you are. Can’t wait to see you on stage next week!” Jihoon fakes a bubbly tone, he knows fucking well how sarcastic he sounds right now.

“Oh. Next week is for _invitation_ only. The showcase is next month.” Hyeongseob speaks slower, stresses on invitation. Jihoon’s blood is boiling, not in a good way.

“Yeah, I’m well aware of that. _Woojin_ invited me. I guess I see you in two weeks?” Jihoon sneers at him, pressing the tone on Woojin so that he can see the situation, keeping his face as calm as possible. A fist fight on a small crampy car is never a good idea. Not that we can resist or anything.

 The witch scoffs, folding his arms in front of him. Woojin keeps his head down on the steering wheel, pretending he’s dead. It doesn’t work.

The nightmare ends as they (finally) pulls to Hyeongseob’s house. Woojin lifts his head to say goodbye, Hyeongseob is pulling him by the hem of his shirt, kissing him on the lips, lingering them quite a while. Woojin pulls back, pushing Hyeongseob’s shoulders back. “Goodnight?” Woojin slowly says as he gives a quick peck on his cheek.

Hyeongseob looks back to Jihoon, glancing him one last time, smirking before he steps outside of the car.

Jihoon wishes death upon himself.

* * *

 

“What is that fucking witch problem?? I can’t believe my best friend is dating a fucking snake.” Jihoon flops over Jinyoung’s couch. Eating a handful of popcorn in one go, he looks like a squirrel.

“Don’t complain about gaining weight if you eat like that.” Jinyoung takes the popcorn and eats it all. they fixes their eyes on the television in front of them.

“See!! It’s exactly like that! it’s. Fucking. Exactly. Like. That.” Jihoon points at one of the scenes of Taylor Swift’s music video ‘you belong with me’.  “But with more tongue and it’s disGUSting.” He punches the couch with his fist and ended up hurting himself. Ouch. Should’ve done that to the witch instead. Ha.

“I don’t believe in Taylor Swift. She’s not real.”

“She’s not a mythical creature, Jinyoung. Look, forget it. You’re not helping me AT ALL.” Jihoon pouts, hugging his knees together.

“Look, you’ve compained about him for the last 2 years. I think I’ve said enough. It’s you who have to figure out your own feelings, Jihoon. Daehwi doesn’t even want to hear about this stupid drama anymore and that says a lot.” Jinyoung calmly says, leaving the pouting Jihoon, in a matter of minutes he’ll be throwing tantrums.

“Have you seen his face?? He’s evil.”

“He looks fine to me.”

“EEEEVVVIIIIIILLLLLLLLLL” Jihoon throws his hands in the air, evil-villain style. Are theatre students have to be this dramatic? Jinyoung thinks not but Daehwi is like this too. I guess it makes sense. “And what do you mean _feelings_? I don’t have feelings for that demon. What do think this is? Enemies to lovers bullshit?”

“I’m not talking about Hyeongseob though?” Jihoon cringes at the sound of the name, pushing the crumbs out of his hoodie, Woojin’s to be exact.

“Woojin?” Jihoon wheezes. “We’ve been friends for like decades. You’re not making any sense.”

“Sure. Whatever helps you sleep at night. Why don’t you try dating other people? Instead of you know.. nosing on other people’s relationship?”

“Umm. First of all, He’s my best friend and second, I would’ve dated someone if somebody wants to and there’s the problem, if you haven’t noticed, _Nobody_ wants to date me.” Jihoon buries his head on the pillow, muffling the screaming sound. There goes the tantrum.

“You can’t date someone if you’re not willing to give them your number. You’re the epitome of gorgeous smile and bright eyes in the campus, don’t think I didn’t notice the boys and girls fangirling over you. I know you know too or your head wouldn’t be that big.”

“Hey. My head is not that big. I mean, yes objectively it’s twice the size of yours but not hypothetically. Like, How do you even know that they’re the one? Do I have to try all of them? I’m not even good at answering messages.” Jihoon touches Jinyoung’s head, knocking them a bit so he’s sure that it’s not empty. How does anything fit on it? It’s too small.

“You seems fine answering to Woojin’s.” Jinyoung deadpans. Jihoon is studying his skull, the kid doesn’t even pass biology. Jinyoung sighs.

“I’m using him for money and the ride and the chicken. How can I drop him? He’s too precious.”

“There you go.” Jinyoung passes his keys to Jihoon, he catches it and throws it again.

“Not like that. We’re not that cliché bestfriends to lovers chick flicks. We’re bros.” Jihoon says catching the keys again in his hands. Jinyoung can’t stay still.

Jinyoung rolls his eyes out of exasperation. “You know for someone who watches a lot of chick flicks. You are quite dumb.” Jinyoung takes the keys from Jihoon. “I have to see the love of my life. Don’t you have rehearsal to go to?” He peeks through the door before closing it. “Seriously, Hyung. If you want to be stupid and ignorant at least find someone else. Open your heart a little. There are someone for you out there.”

Jihoon ignores the insult Jinyoung throws and the weird remarks about Woojin.

“I hope you’re right.” Jihoon answers instead.

“Flounder, you’re very sweet.” He affectionately calls out now alone with his thoughts, addressing the bust almost as if it were Prince Eric. “Daddy’s never even met a human, but he still thinks the worst of them.” He holds the silver fork and marvels as it catches the light. “I just don’t see how a world that makes such wonderful things could be so bad..”

“-CUT!” Seongwu stands up, gesturing everyone to stand up with him. Nobody does. “That was amazing, Jihoon! The singing part is still rough, we’ll get on that later but the lines are well delivered and umm Sebastian?”

“Yes, prof?” Guanlin jolts up hastily, big smile upon his face.

“He’s a lobster not a penguin. Stop flapping your arms.” Seongwu chaffs as he walks out of the door. “30 minutes break and the we’ll rehearse the 8th scene. Prepare your lines.” Seongwu declares, the quiet class becomes rackety.

This time around, They’re doing a remake of The Little Mermaid with Ariel as a merman and it’s basically the gayest thing on earth. Well, Seongwu always do a gay remake of fairy tales so it comes to no surprise to Jihoon. but it did, when he’s finally chosen as the main lead of the play. It will be good for his portofolio, at least.

“I can’t do this.” The smile on Guanlin’s face disappeared. Why do he even think of majoring in theatre when he can’t even play the role of a freaking lobster decently, Guanlin thinks to himself. He knows for a fact that lobster pee with their faces. Not helping at all, though.

Jihoon crouches next to him, still have to look up though, the boy is a walking pole or maybe he’s too short. Nope, he’s too tall, Jihoon defenses himself. “You’re doing fine. You just have to stop moving your arms like that..” Jihoon demonstrates the flapping gesture of something that imitates a penguin.

“Lobsters moves like that, Hyung. Watched them on national geographic.” Guanlin folds his body in half, still taller than him.

“You should focus on how the characterization of Sebastian instead of being a lobster, Guanlin-ie. Look how he’s the advisor of King Triton right?” Guanlin nods at Jihoons words. “Then be him. The wise and uptight, nagging and all, but he loves Ariel, he wants to protect Ariel. You want to protect me. He wants the best for me. Do you get me?”

“I do.” The sound answers, unfamiliar with the voice, Jihoon throw his head back to look at the man standing In front of them. blonde, tall, and gorgeous is the only thing that comes through his mind right now.

“Right. Sorry. I’m supposed to be Eric.” He say again, introducing himself with a deep, somehow sultry voice. Jihoon blinks. Not wrong, He’s still gorgeous. “Prince Eric? Ring a bell?” Jihoon slaps himself in his head, trying to stop his mind from gaping. Maybe his mouth opens a little. Just a little.

“Oh, Right. Can’t really recognize Prince Eric with blonde. We haven’t met before, too.” Jihoon throat stiffens. Maybe his mouth been open wide. He throws his gaze somewhere else or the guy will think he’s weird.

“This? Yeah, sorry. Seongwu Hyung almost killed me because I went blonde all of a sudden. This will be gone before the performance, I assure you that.” The guy giggles, the voice is low and vibrates a little, showing his bunny teeth in front. He looks intimidating when he’s talking, when he smiles it’s a whole different story. He looks…. Soft. Jihoon loves soft things. He gulps. “Kang Daniel and Ariel, You are?” Daniel stretch out his hand, Jihoon reaches to them.

“Park Jihoon.” Jihoon removes the touch immediately before it makes more damage. “So… in like 15 minutes we’re going to rehearse on scene 8, the storm one, where I rescued you and when we first met. Do you want to test it out a little bit?” Jihoon flips over the script and hand it over to Daniel.

“You’ve been practicing a lot on your own, huh?” Daniel takes the script and sees the highlighted lines and couple of notes Jihoon writes for himself.

“Woojin helped me with practice. He usually doubles a lot of roles, half-heartedly, but good enough I guess.” Jihoon waits as Daniel reads the lines, flipping over the script slowly. It’s silent.

“Boyfriend?” Daniel peeks up from the paper to his eyes, fast, his heartbeat is faster though.

“No, roommate slash friend since kindergarden. He has a boyfriend too. Why is that?” Jihoon is startled by the sudden question.

“Just checking.” Daniel lets out a lopsided grin, somewhere near a smirk.

“On….?” Jihoon looks at him, confused, Daniel is folding the edge of the script, crumpling the paper a little. If Woojin did that, he will be dead in an instant.

“On….. If… You’re free for coffee?” Daniel meets his eyes shyly, different than his first impression of him. way different. Jihoon hold a smile, trying not to burst out of laughter.

“Are you asking me on a date?” Jihoon can’t help but smile. he’s been holding it for way too long. One minute is long enough. Jihoon raises his brows, waiting for his answer.

“Depends.” Daniel exhales.

“On……?” Jihoon fidgets with his fingers.

“If you’ll accept or not.” Daniel replies shortly.

“What if I say no?” Jihoon teases, still not able to hold his shy smile.

“Then I’m asking you to rehearse with me over coffee. I needed help with the script. We don’t want Seongwu hyung to go crazy apeshit on us, right?”

Jihoon laughs. “We haven’t even started yet.” Daniel follows. His eyes swallowed whole when he smiles, he looks like a Samoyed puppy. Big and fluffy. (And hot with a capital H.)

“So? Yes or yes?” Daniel confirms.

“Depends.” Jihoon returns.

Daniel smirks, a full on smirk this time, raising one of his brows. Waiting for Jihoon to answer.

“If you’re free this Saturday.”

* * *

 

Thursdays are usually for movie nights and today is no different. As Daehwi snuggles under the blanket with Jinyoung close beside him, sharing the same blanket, whispering things to each other that sounded (and looks) disgusting to Woojin, he decided to focus on the tv, ignoring the two before he pukes. Woojin sits on the other end of the coach while Jihoon is sitting on the floor with his feet resting on Jihoon’s shoulder. Jihoon is clipping his toe nails.

“You two look like an old married couple. Gross.” Daehwi says while still buried under the blanket, tangling his arms on Jinyoung.

“Shut it. I have an announcement to make. Listen up, losers.” Jihoon says still clipping Woojin’s nails slowly, because the kid will whine if it hurts even a bit. “You know how _everyone_ kept pushing me to go out with someone..”

“We did?” Jinyoung looks around the room, searching for anyone other than them. it’s only them.

“We’re your only friend, though?” Woojin meets Daehwi’s eyes, as confused as he is.

“I said shut it. I land myself a date and I initiated it. I, asked someone out on a date.” Jihoon speaks proudly.

“THE Park Jihoon asked someone out on a date? You must be kidding me. Are you sure you’re not paying him to go on a date with you? or worse, he paid you. Because that doesn’t count. It’s prostitution.” Daehwi sitting straight, looking at Jihoon with suspicious eyes.

“You know I told you before.. you don’t have to do stupid things for money. You can just ask me. you don’t have to…. You know… Sell…. Yourself?” Woojin tries to sit properly too but Jihoon is pulling his feet harshly and his head bumps into the sofaboard behind. Woojin cringes in pain, rubbing his head.

‘I. Am. Not. A. Prostitute.” Jihoon stresses, as slowly as possible, so that the dumbasses can hear properly. “This guy from theatre asks me out and I said yes. He’s Prince Eric. MY Prince Eric.” Jihoon rests his head on Woojin’s ankle, hugging it.

“You just said you ASKED someone on a date.” Daehwi shakes his head.

“I know what I said. He asked me first, I didn’t say anything, playing hard to get and shit and then I asked him out.” Jihoon explaines while buffing the already trimmed nails.

“That’s not how playing hard to get works.” Jinyoung deadpans.

“Anyways, he’s really the definition of tall, blonde, and gorgeous. His voice is incredibly deep and soothing. I’m pretty sure he has abs. don’t get me started on his soft hair..” Jihoon daydreams. “Oh… Daniel..”

“Wait. Daniel? As in… Kang Daniel?” Woojin furrows his brows, sensing that something is wrong. He grabs Jihoon by the shoulder and turns him around to look at him.

“You know him?” Jihoon tilts his head, confused, Woojin looks oddly tense. Woojin’s grip in Jihoon’s shoulders are getting tighter.

“Not happening.” Woojin scoffs. Pulling his feet off Jihoon as he finishes the buffing.

“What do you mean _not happening_. You don’t even know the guy.” Jihoon looks back at the boy behind him looking unbothered.

“Oh, I know him alright. He’s the biggest fuckboy you can ever find. He dated like half of my dance team and then throws them away if he’s done. What’s with you and fuckboys anyway.” Woojin sneers.

Jihoon used to love hanging out at his dance practice to watch and sometimes to follow a simple sequence. The kid love dancing but never love them that much to be a part of a competition. The last time Jihoon goes out on a date is with Donghan from his dance team and Jihoon never came to visit his dance practice again.

“If you’re talking about Donghan. He’s nowhere near a fuckboy. We just doesn’t click. That’s all. We went out last July for his birthday. You’re just being overprotective as usual, Woojin. I don’t know why you’re always so worried about who I dated.”

Woojin takes a deep breath before answering.

“You locked yourself in your room refusing to go out for days after the whole Donghan thing. You don’t even go to my dance practice anymore. If you want to date someone, as your bestfriend I want you to find the right one. Not some stupid boy that will surely break your heart.”

Jihoon stands up abruptly, searching for his bag he thinks he left somewhere in the room. “It’s not about…. Forget it and funny coming from you when you are currently dating a whole ass witch. I can handle my heartbreak, Woojin.”

“I’m coming with you on your date.” Woojin stands up with him too, following him around as Jihoon searches for whatever thing he’s searching for.

“You’re not coming anywhere near my date.” Jihoon shouts at Woojin. “See? You’re acting all crazy protective again.” He ruffles through his hair, his frustration builds up.

“Umm guys. Let’s just calm down. Please.” Daehwi butts in, trying to stop the two dumbasses from screaming. It’s near midnight they could’ve been kicked out.

“When did I ever get start quote crazy end quote? I’m just saying.. Can I at least spy on you so I could see you screw up again? Anyone’s coming?” Woojin stops at the refrigerator, opening it and closing it again. Jinyoung raises his hand followed by Daehwi.

“Put your fucking hands down nutheads. The last time you want to protect me is to spy on my date with Haknyeon wearing a ridiculous bacon costume and a moustache you put on upside down. You screwed it up not me.” Jihoon sneers while ducking under the kitchen counter to grab his bag that he’s been searching for.

“Well, he wouldn’t had found out if you didn’t scream park woojin you fucking cunt on top of your lungs in the middle of the café and then proceeded to chase me to my car. I covered myself pretty well. At least I ask for permission this time.”

“To be honest you’re using a newspaper with two holes to see and you’re wearing a bacon costume in midday. It’s a good thing you’re not arrested.” Jinyoung clarifies.

“For stalking?” Woojin asks curiously.

“For being stupid.” Jihoon deadpans. “Let me handle him. Fuckboy or not. You know I don’t fall for people easily. I will give live updates if you really want.” Jihoon’s voice sounds colder than he intends to. He puts his cellphone on the bag, slinging it over his shoulder “I’m going home. Coming?” Jihoon walks to the front door, closing the door behind. Woojin slumps behind him following Jihoon to the door.

“You haven’t told Jihoon Hyung?” Daehwi stops Woojin from exiting the door.

 “He shouldn’t. I’ll just make up a story, somehow, he’ll beat the heck out of him if he knew. Don’t tell Jihoon.” Woojin takes his phone and keys hurriedly, waving a lazy goodbye at the both of them.

“Seriously, Hyung. Figure out… all of this.” Daehwi says last before Woojin disappears behind the wooden door of Jinyoung’s apartment.

Jihoon hates when Woojin is being awfully protective of him as if he’s made of glass, fragile and unmendable, other than the fact that he knows that Woojin is just worried.

He met Donghan at Woojin’s dance practice. He’s the co-captain of the dance team before Woojin takes his place. He wouldn’t say Donghan broke his heart to pieces because he’s not. They went out on a few casual dates, nothing serious, because they end up telling each other stories on how they fell for their own best friend. Not that Jihoon wants to admit his own feelings, that he’s sure that it’s gone, it’s only a highschool crush anyway. Donghan ended up dating his bestfriend, Kenta, and Woojin thought Donghan cheated on him when in fact he’s the one who helped Jihoon coped with the fact that Woojin started dating Hyeongseob a week after. Jihoon figured it’s better to let him think that way instead of having to explain the situation to Woojin. He hates it when Donghan’s being called a fuckboy when he is in fact not.

Jihoon walks faster as the wind blows harder through his thin varsity jacket. He felt a hand on his shoulder and look back, there he is, panting whilst supporting his weight on him, Woojin looks like he’s been running.

“I’m sorry.” Woojin says still panting and out of breath. He can never be mad at Woojin. He’s his best friend after all.

“Why are you being like this?” Jihoon interrogates, he faces Woojin, supporting him from falling. how fast did he run?

“Are you mad? I’m sorry. Just… let’s not talk about it.”

They walk slowly through the breeze of night, silence washes over the both of them.

Jihoon is the first to break the tension. “I’m not, just asking. You can come to our date if you want. You can also bring Seob and that’s a lot coming from me.”

“I’m fine. You can go. Just don’t drag me for ice cream if you got your sappy little heart broken.”

“Bitch. I was gonna ask you to sleep in my room tonight but you just have to deal with your nightmares alone now.” Jihoon huffs while hugging his arms for extra warmness.

“Hey. That’s unfair. I’ll have to drag you to my room for that. you’re not leaving me alone, I paid for your lunch.” Woojin tugs Jihoon’s sweater paws. Jihoon looks so small in his pink oversized hoodie.

“Maybe I am a prostitute after all. Deal. But what’s with the nightmares anyway? I thought they’re just the after effect of a horror movie. But it’s not.. Why are they coming back? They usually come when you’re like super stressed. Are you okay? Haven’t talked to you much these past week…”  

“I’m fine really. Probably the dance showcase or the exams. I don’t know.” Woojin shrugs. They finally reaches the building of their apartment. “I just need someone when I’m feeling like this.” Woojin says while pressing the elevator button. They stood in silence as it arrives.

“…And I’m the one with the sappy little heart. Are you sure you’re okay with Daniel? I can cancel if you really don’t like him. Bros before hoes remember?” Jihoon asks carefully, as they enter the elevator, pressing the 16th floor where their unit is.

“I never listened about Seob anyway. Just do what you want. just know I’m going to be here for you if something goes wrong.” Woojin mumbles the last few words, him being sentimental is a new thing for Jihoon. there must be something wrong with him, Jihoon can feel it. He’s always sensitive when it comes to Woojin.

“You’re always here for me and I’m always here for you. right?”

“Bros?” Woojin offers his fist.

Jihoon looks at him for a second before bumping his fist into Woojin’s. There is something in his chest that’s growing. He doesn’t know if it’s a bad thing or a good thing.

“Bros.”  

“You still have to sleep in my room though.”

* * *

 

Jihoon’s been fidgeting around the café for some time now. He doesn’t know why he’s feeling like this, jihoon doesn’t get nervous. He’s not exactly early to the coffee date, or anything they should call it, a meet up probably. I mean, it’s for practice. Right? right. He enters the café after a whole 15 minutes of pacing back and forth near the neighborhood, automatically searching for the blonde in sight upon entering the shop. Jihoon squints his eyes and catches a familiar blonde that he’s been searching for, except that his hair is not exactly blonde, it’s jet black.

Jihoon walks to the guy who’s quietly looking outside of the window. “Hey. Sorry I’m a little late.”

Daniel looks to the side to meet Jihoon’s eyes and he smiles immediately. “Hey. It’s fine. I thought you’re not going to recognize me with you know, hair.” Daniel gestures a circle on top of his head.

“I don’t at first but you look oddly familiar so I just… checks?” Jihoon scratches the top of his head, sitting down awkwardly in front of the empty seat across Daniel. Now he remembers why he don’t go out on dates anymore. Too late now.

“Right. right. I don’t know what to get you so I think iced macchiato is a safe bet. Should’ve asked you but…. If you’re not into coffee I could buy you another one?” Daniel runs his fingers through his hair nervously, his hair looks soft though it’s distracting.

“No. no. I’m fine. This is fine. Thank you for the coffee you shouldn’t have.” Jihoon sips the coffee a little, trying not to make it obvious that he can’t really drink coffee. He glances at the self-service station wondering if he pours a ton of sugar will it make it better.

“So.. I kind of need help with scene 8. I screwed up last practice, the Ong guy yells a lot I can’t help but feeling kind of pressured.” Daniel giggles, scratching the back of his head. For a guy with that much muscle he do giggle a lot. Jihoon can’t help but smile.

“You’ll get used to him. He’s a little bit… edgy if I could say. Guanlin cried when he first joined theatre. It’s a good sign if you haven’t shed a tear.” Jihoon laughs. Daniel too. He laughs at everything Jihoon says, it’s kind of endearing. Jihoon shakes his thought. “We could practice together every Saturday if you like. Not this Saturday though I have audition. Next one would be fine.” Jihoon mumbles.

“Idol?” Daniel asks.

“Oh, no. not really idol material right here.” Jihoon chuckles while gesturing a circle over his face. “I want to be an actor. Haven’t really got the chance except for a couple of stupid commercials. Mostly meme material. But yeah, it’s still something.”

“That face? Crazy. I thought you’re an idol when I see you from afar. You’re gorgeous. You can be anything you want to be. I mean it.” Daniel compliments him, Jihoon blushes hard. “What are you auditioning for this Saturday?”

“My roommate will kill me for sure if he knows but it’s an adult diaper commercial. He said to let it go but maybe this is my chance, you know? Maybe someone would look at me and think that if the kid could pull off a diaper he could pull off anything. I will take any job offer at this point honestly.” Jihoon says as the waiter comes and serves the cake Daniel orders for the both of them. At least the cake will wash off the bitter taste in his mouth or at least the coffee.

“I won’t argue on the look good on anything part but I think I kinda agree with your roommate on this one. Shouldn’t you like set some kind of a standard? I know you’re desperate. We all are. But…” Daniel face brightens for a second, like he remembers something. “On second thought.. How about instead of diaper… I have another offer?” Daniel reaches the strands of Jihoon’s hair, feeling it with his fingers.

Jihoon seems to be a little bit taken aback but he doesn’t move, feeling a tad bit confused but excited. He shouldn’t be but he is. “And what offer is that?”

“So, my uncle is an owner of a shampoo and hair dye company, not huge or anything, and I used to be their model but I kind of damaged my hair from the first dye. Blonde. Remember? Yeah, it damages my hair so much I have to dye it back right away. If you’re willing to you know sacrifice your scalp….”

“I’ll do it.” Jihoon answers quickly.

Daniel giggles looking at Jihoon’s bright eyes. “The pay is good too and I would kill to see you in red.” Daniel winks at him, he tries to hide his blushing by sipping the drink in front of him. He chokes as the bitter taste hits.

“Are you okay?” Daniel looks worried, patting the back of Jihoon’s shoulder softly while Jihoon franticly tapping his throat. Jihoon chokes some more as Daniel moves too close to him, looking at him with that puppy eyes.

“I’m fine.” Jihoon waves his hand desperately. Pulling his face away from Daniel. “Thankyou, really, this means a whole lot for me, you know?”

“What do you mean it’s free? You have to be my private tutor and take me out for coffee again.” Daniel gives a lopsided grin. Is this what Woojin say dangerous? He’s probably right.

Jihoon takes the script again and marking it with notes as usual, nothing important to write but at least he doesn’t have to meet Daniel’s eyes. “Let’s get back to our last scene. i’ll have to keep you here until you’ve mastered scene 8.” Jihoon ignores the way Daniel is looking at him deeply. He probably thinks too much out of it.

“It’s a dream come true.”

* * *

 

“I’m sorry I’m late.” Jihoon rushes to their table and Woojin almost choked on his bossam. Woojin opens his mouthful of finely wrapped bossam widely to the view in front of him, he’s sure he looks disgusting judging by the way Daehwi screams ew while throwing his head to the side. Well does it matter? Because Jihoon’s hair is red. Fucking red. And everything seems like a fiasco right now because he doesn’t want to admit this but Jihoon looks….. hot. In a bro kind of way of course. _Maybe_.

Jihoon pushes Woojin’s jaw back in place, squishing the top of Woojin head to make them close. It doesn’t work because it opens up again. “Eat up losers. My treat.” Jihoon says and Woojin’s jaw dropped again, wider this time.

“What did you do this time?” Daehwi remains calm, shaking his head at the stupid kid in front of him. He’s younger but he’s pretty sure he’s smarter. In any way possible.

“What did you stole..” Woojin says, mouth still full, chewing them.

“Why do everyone thinks I always do something bad when I’m trying to be nice?” Jihoon puts his hands in the air and before Woojin answers he continues again. “I land myself a huge deal. It’s a shampoo and hair dye commercial.” Jihoon points at the top of his head.

Woojin never notices this about Jihoon but when the light from the window casts a sparkle in Jihoon’s big brown eyes, turning the color into a soft hazel. Maybe it’s the red hair or it’s always been that way, but as the sun is getting brighter it accentuates the rosy cheeks on Jihoon’s complexion. But don’t we always take everything for granted, especially when they’re always there in front of you to grasp.

“Stop gawking at me.” Jihoon snaps Woojin’s attention.

“You look good… _bro_.” Woojin finally says something, swallowing his food to his throat forcefully, Daehwi just rolls his eyes. “…c-congrats.. I know this means a lot to you..”

“Congratulations! Don’t forget me when you’re famous. I will certainly set you on fire if you forget about us.” Daehwi pats Jihoon’s back. Woojin just nods dumbly. Daehwi asks Jihoon to eat because they order a whole table of food for him. The kid eats everything.

“Thankyou Daehwi. and you too asshole.” Jihoon takes his chopstick,takes the first meat and shove it down his throat. He remembers he haven’t been eating since morning because apparently dying your hair takes 2,5 hours. “I can’t stay really long though. the shoot starts at 2 PM. We’re doing the photoshoot today and the commercial around next week. You guys are going to miss me so much.” Jihoon sighs while taking another piece of meat.

Woojin rolls his eyes. “Alright. Eat up. We have to be fast though because I have to drop Daehwi off at Jinyoung’s first then I can take you there.” He continues, while finishing his bowl of rice.

“Oh, you don’t have to. Daniel’s picking me up. He’s already on his way. Just eat. When did the last time I ever treat you for food? Right. never.” Jihoon brightly says. Woojin feels a lump on his throat, he washes it with cold water. Suddenly everything feels warm. In a bad way.

“Well, great then I don’t have to wait for you doing that stupid shoot.” Woojin snaps. Woojin’s words sounds bitter. He doesn’t intend it to be that way. Jihoon looks up confused, furrowing both of his brows. It’s not like Woojin is not happy that Jihoon is a step closer to his dreams. He should be. He should’ve reacted the same like when Jihoon knew that he passed the audition to Brand New Music, he deadass cooked a whole course meal for him (using his credit card, sure.) but instead he acted like a jerk. Guilt washes over him as he looks up to find Jihoon’s reaction.

“ _Someone_ woke up on the wrong side of the bed today. Be happy at least you don’t have to pay for my meal again.” Jihoon gives him an awfully big grin. He doesn’t look like he’s offended though. Their relationship is basically bickering and screaming at each other faces until they couldn’t really see if the other is purely hurt or just joking. Woojin washes the thought away. “Daniel recommended me to his uncle’s company. Hence, me landing on this huge deal. He’s not so bad after all.”

“I am happy. Do I need to make you a full course meal too?” Woojin grins back, a little bit forcefully, ignoring the last couple of sentences.

“You can’t cook to save your life. Stay away from our kitchen.” Jihoon mumbles mouthful. There’s a ring on Jihoon’s phone. “Oh, I think Daniel’s here.” Jihoon pushes the last piece of meat into his mouth and washes it down with water then grabbing his backpack. “See you Hwi. You too nuthead. Will pay you back tonight.”

Daehwi waves on top of his head while yelling good luck as Jihoon takes his backpack and rushes out the door. Woojin doesn’t say a word.

“Didn’t I tell you to figure this out? It’s getting ridiculous.” Daehwi snaps.

“Do you think falling for your best friend since kindergarden is a joke? Haven’t you see the look on his eyes when he talks about that… that.. rotten spinach.” Woojin exclaims as he shreds the leftover meat on his plate with his chopsticks violently.

“You can’t go around calling other people you don’t know rotten spinach, Hyung.” Daehwi lets out a exasperate sigh. “Besides, that’s not what I’m asking you to do. I’m asking you to tell him about Hyeongseob. Is that too hard to do? He’s your best friend. He would’ve been furious if he didn’t heard it from you.”

“He’ll shreds him to pieces. It’s fine.. I mean I’m not even hurt. Sure, my pride is kind of falling short but other than that I kind of relieved he dumped me first you know. At least I don’t have to live with the guilt.” Woojin explaines.

“He has the right to know. Even if Hyeongseob ends up dead. I mean, you’ll die first seeing from past experiences.” Daehwi states. It is a fact. Jihoon is the definition of a wolf in sheep’s clothing but instead of wolf it’s a nine-tailed fox with bad temper and kleptomaniac tendencies.

“I mean I can’t even tell him that I broke up with my boyfriend because I’m afraid he’ll die crushed in his hands. How can I even tell him that the reason I did is because I finally realized that I developed a mini crush on him. Can you even imagine my body being disassembled all over the apartment?? Double yikes.”

Daehwi took a deep breath. “I don’t think this is mini…. Look, maybe your small pea brain can’t figure this out I mean.. it took me 2 years to make you realize that you’re not exactly invested in your relationship and another 6 months for your stupid ass to see that you like Jihoon. I mean, what’s the reason Hyeongseob hates him so much huh?”

“Because he looks better than him? And he hates competition?” Woojin guesses.

Daehwi rolls his eyes again. “Right on the competition part but not on looks. Think again.” Daehwi gives Woojin to think but it doesn’t work. “Why is it coming back though? You said you were over him 6 months ago or you just think you were over him.”

“I don’t know, Hwi. I’ve been having trouble falling asleep because the nightmares are coming back and Jihoon’s been helping me cope with it.” Woojin bites his lips and buries his head on his hands.

“….By cuddling you to sleep every single night?”

“I wouldn’t put it that way.. we’re bros.. bros don’t cuddle each other. We help each other…cope…things like he always does but this time it just felt… different” Woojin stutters.

Woojin doesn’t know when did the nightmares start again. He used to have terrible nightmares when he was twelve when his first dog died, it started again when he was sixteen, it was when he first found out that he was gay. Maybe that’s the way his brain copes with sadness, worries, and disappointment. Through all of that Jihoon is always there beside him, hugging him to sleep, making him feel that everything is okay. When in fact it’s not.

“Right…. bros cuddle each other to sleep. I wouldn’t argue I mean you ass hats have a distorted logic anyway. But I’m just saying.. maybe he likes you too? not in a bro kind of way…”

“I’m asking you once again. Haven’t you seen the way the looks at Daniel??” Woojin emphasize the name Daniel.

“Haven’t you seen the way he looks at you?”

* * *

 

The clock strikes at 12 AM and Jihoon is still not home. Woojin stays in the living room waiting for him because there’s no use of trying to sleep when Jihoon’s not around anyway. He plays with Jihoon’s plushie as he switches the tv channel every second because who am he kidding, he’s not in the mood for anything right now and he doesn’t know why.

Woojin hears footsteps approaching outside and quiet down as it’s nearing his unit apartment. He stands up from the couch trying to confirm who it is when he’s absolutely sure that it’s Jihoon but he doubted a little when he didn’t hear any key sounds coming from outside. He peeks through the peephole of the apartment door.

The image is not really clear because Jihoon broke the door in half that one time he was drunk and who would’ve though doors could be so damn expensive? They end up just super gluing the whole door together and the peephole, few cracks and shit, but still decent. The figure outside of the door is indeed Jihoon especially with his newly scarlet hair but he’s not alone. _Daniel_. He could tell from his big built and hands on Jihoon’s hair. It’s familiar. Woojin had seen this bullshit Daniel pulled to woo his friends. He doesn’t know why suddenly he feels his blood boils and chest tightens, maybe because he doesn’t want Jihoon to be one of Daniel’s victims. Sure. that must be it.

Woojin abruptly opens the door, making the two of them jump in place, like a deer caught in the headlights. Daniel removes his hands from Jihoon’s and scratches his head out of confusion, looking all innocent and _oh, I genuinely likes Jihoon not just to add him to the collection of pretty boys I’ll throw out when I’m done_. Bullcrap. Jihoon looks slightly offended but what’s new.

“Park Woojin? Oh you’re Jihoon’s roommate! I thought it’s another Woojin. Long time no see.” Daniel exclaims, looking all bubbly and smiley, Woojin just plainly ignores him.

“Yeah. Long time no see. How’s with you and Justin and Euiwoong and Hyeongseob and oh, I forgot his name he always sat in the back of our class. ” Woojin chaffs, reading the list of Daniel’s boy toy while looking straight at him. He won’t forget his awfully made up smile too, Daniel looks genuinely confused now.

“Woojin.” Jihoon snaps at him.

“Right... Hyeongseob’s boyfriend right? I’m sorry we got off the wrong foot. Didn’t know he had a boyfriend at that time. Let’s start again? Hi I’m Daniel.” Daniel instead of snapping back, he shrugs it off, smiling and offering a hand to Woojin. Woojin rolls his eyes hard at his extra effort to look like a whole ass gentleman in front of Jihoon. Woojin shakes Daniel’s hand lightly.

“It’s getting late. You should go, Niel. Thank you for the ride.” Jihoon waves his hand to Daniel, Daniel waves back to both Jihoon and him, that he ignores completely still. Jihoon closes the door behind him.

“What was that?” Jihoon snaps again catching up to the younger that’s heading to his room.

“What was what?” Woojin acts dumb, letting out a sigh he’s been holding the whole time.

“Woojin. We’ve talked about this.” Jihoon leans on the doorframe of Woojin’s bedroom door. Jihoon really doesn’t know what’s wrong with Woojin and his unpredictable mood lately. “I’m going to be okay, Wooj. I think I genuinely likes him as a person. He’s fun to be around with.”

“I don’t want to hear any of that.”

“Are you jealous?” Jihoon seriously asks. Woojin turns his head to search for Jihoon’s gaze, even from afar his eyes still sparkles. Maybe Daehwi’s right. the feeling’s coming back. Woojin stays quiet. He wants to say that maybe he’s a little bit affected by this little cloud of jealousy but his stubborn mess just won’t admit. “…Of him and Hyeongseob I mean. You should’ve told me that he flirted with Seob.” Jihoon continues. _Oh_. Woojin didn’t expect that. The air around him seems to deflate little by little and it feels suffocating.

“I don’t care.” Woojin whispers in the smallest voice possible. _I just don’t want you to get hurt._ He curled into a ball as Jihoon sits beside him. Jihoon’s hand brushing his. his heart is beating out of his chest, he haven’t feel like this in a long time or maybe he always feels like this when he’s around Jihoon that he stops noticing. The thick silence fills the room.

Jihoon pulls himself up, ignoring Woojin’s last words. “Let me get ready to sleep and I’ll be right back. Tomorrow’s your dance showcase. You should sleep enough and you still need to help me rehearse my lines tomorrow.” As Jihoon makes his way to the door, Woojin thoughts remains chaos. He is not the type to confront people but what on earth did he said to Daniel, he doesn’t know he’s capable of saying those things. Has Jihoon always have this kind of effect on him?

They always share clothing because Jihoon’s always late and he ended up taking any piece of shirt he could find in his grasp. (Jihoon always wears Woojin’s clothing to be exact) because well who the fuck would wear a pink polkadot t-shirt sober anyway. He will never understand Jihoon’s sense of fashion. But when Jihoon comes back a moment later wearing his pajamas pants and his t-shirt. He knows for sure that this time it was different. That the feelings that he washed away is definitely coming back to haunt him. He closes his eyes and turns his body facing the wall.

Jihoon lays beside him, gently or maybe it’s just his fluttering feelings. Jihoon breathes slowly, his chest pressed into Woojin’s back. Nothing unusual, but his irregular heartbeat aren’t doing him justice. He could explode any minute.

“You know you can tell me anything.” Jihoon breathes into the back into his neck. it’s warm and cold at the same time. “You’re being extra weird lately and… _this nightmares_ … I maybe a fool but you’re a bigger dummy and you can’t really hide anything from me. You know that?”

“It’s n-nothing.” Woojin stutters.

Jihoon is quiet for a minute. Opening and closing his mouth like he’s going to say something. “…Alright. But if you do something like that again I’ll really going to kidnap Choco. For real this time.” Jihoon ends up saying.

“Over my dead body.”

Morning classes are the worst, especially when you haven’t slept a wink. Jihoon’s been trying to sleep but Woojin is seriously worrying him. Even in his sleep Woojin looks.. anxious. Like there’s something that’s really bothering him and it’s frustrating that he can’t do anything to help. Jihoon is slumping to class with triple espresso shot in hand to keep him awake. No amount of coffee could stop the migrane.

“Hey there, sunshine! You look very… excited to class.” Jinyoung catches up to him, a little bit taken aback when he sees the whole designer bag under Jihoon’s eyes.

“Why are you being so loud. Stop screaming in my face.” Jihoon nags, chugging the whole coffee down his throat like it’s ice water.

Jinyoung chuckles. “What’s with Woojin this time.”

“Nothing. Everything. I don’t fucking know he won’t tell me. it’s driving me insane.”

“…Yeah. I can see that. Try to talk to him heart to heart? With candles and instant ramen?” Jinyoung advices.

“I’ve tried everything. He won’t say anything. this is the first time he’s being so difficult. Usually he starts blabbering when there’s food involved. _That_ easy. But seriously, Do you think it’s about Daniel?” Jihoon asks, plopping down to the seat in the back of the class because right now listening lecture is at the very back of his mind. Jinyoung sits beside him.

Jinyoung looks at him wide-eyed. “Daniel? The guy you’re seeing right now?”  

"Yeah. He drove me home by last night after shoot and he walked me to my door. Woojin deadass opened the door while we’re talking and started yelling stupid stuff at Daniel. It turns out Daniel used to flirt with Hyeongseob. Maybe he’s affected by that? but Seob is his boyfriend I don’t think this makes any sense.” Jihoon explaines.

“….umm. yeah.” Jinyoung awkwardly nods, imagining how Daehwi will torture him to death if his tongue slipped. Keeping secrets are hard for him. Jihoon ignores his hesitant tone.  “..But what if he’s affected by you?”

Jihoon scoffs. “Yeah, right. He doesn’t see me like that.”

“But do you see him like _that_?”

Jihoon is quiet for a second.

“I used to remember?” Jihoon reminiscence when they’re in middle school after Woojin defended Jihoon from all of the bullies, all blood and sweat, the first time he saw Woojin in a different light, when he’s absolutely sure that he had a huge gay crush on his childhood best friend. But doesn’t every chick flick starts like this? The nerd fell in love with his hot best friend and they realized that they have dying feelings for each other and bam, happy ending. _Not_. He ended up pining secretly for three years because he thought Woojin was straight. Probably, that’s how hope works, bright and fast, because he started dating Hyeongseob a week after Jihoon found out that Woojin’s gay. “…Not anymore. I got over that phase. it was horrible.”

“What if it’s not a phase?” Jinyoung voices out hesitantly again, Jihoon gives him the devil glare. He’s not ready to die (yet), he clears his throat instead. “Still. Don’t you think it’s a little un-Woojin-like that he confronted people like that? the thing that kid do is running from his problems.” Jinyoung elaborates.

“True if you put it that way. I don’t fucking know, Jinyoung. It’s probably not Daniel though. It must be something to do with Seob. Are they fighting? Haven’t seen him for weeks. Not that I’m counting.” Jihoon contemplates. Jinyoung keeps his mouth shut. “Are you coming to his dance showcase tonight or no?” Jihoon changes the topic fast, seeing that Jinyoung is basically useless at giving advices. He’s a good listener though, fair enough.

Jinyoung nods. “Yeah. Daehwi’s too. Are you okay though? This is the first time you will see Seob and Woojin after their terrible breakup.” Jinyoung opens his eye wide open, realizations of him slipping his stupid ass tongue. No wonder nobody tells him anything.

“Their…. What…..?”

“Please. Don’t say you heard this from me. I’m begging you. i… just…. You know how I am with….keeping secrets. I’m getting better I promise…. Just let it slide okay? Woo-” Jinyoung begs, Jihoon doesn’t have the heart to push more information out of him much more.

“I’m fine. I knew. He told me, I just thought you guys don’t know.” Jihoon mask the disappointment with a lie, letting the panicked boy beside him breathe.

Jinyoung fidgets in his seat, playing with his fingers. Jihoon sees the drowning guilt in him, but lessen when he made up the white lie. It’s not a lie if it makes someone feels better he thinks.

Jinyoung sighs so loud, people sitting on the row in front of them turns around. “…We’re grabbing lunch later. Wanna come with?” The boy sounds… normal again.

 “Can’t. Woojin’s helping me with last minute practice.” Jihoon ignores the worry in Jinyoung’s eyes.

“Does he have dance practice before the showcase though?”

Jihoon shrugs. “He said it was fine.”

“…The things people do for love.” Jinyoung mutters low under his breath, Jihoon can only catch a few words.

“Huh? Shush. The class’ starting.” Jihoon shut Jinyoung up. He just wants to be on his own. He doesn’t know what it is. Disappointment? That must be it. Because Woojin lying to him is the last thing he expects.

Jinyoung looks at him absent-mindedly. Jihoon never pays attention to class, this time it’s different.. Maybe Jihoon is lying to him for knowing? Who knows. He fucked up real bad in the first place. Jinyoung leaves Jihoon alone with his quiet thought.

Jihoon’s never easy to figure out anyway.

* * *

 

 “Woojinie.. Do you think I’m a bad kisser?” Jihoon asks suddenly, body draped on the couch while he’s practicing the sequence in front of the full-length mirror. Woojin stops moving for a minute, momentarily stunned (and confused). Sure, he had daydreams of those plump cherry lips but it was all in the past (last week counted as the past too). He is used to hearing Jihoon blabber his weird thoughts that somehow it’s not foreign to him. Woojin just let it go.

“How am I supposed to answer that, Hoon?” Woojin hummed, concentrating on the mirror in front of him again, reviewing the moves slowly from the top.

“I mean.. I’ve just never heard _reviews_ on my kissing. Not that I kissed a lot.. I mean how am I supposed to know if I’m good or bad at it if nobody ever _guides_ me?” Jihoon complaines.

Not to be rude but how can he be _bad_ when lips like that are involved? Woojin doesn’t say it out loud, he shrugs instead. “I still don’t know how can I give you an answer to that.”

Jihoon sits up suddenly, nudges the back of your calf with his toes. Woojin turns around, sighing as loud as possible. Jihoon motioned Woojin to sit next to him, whatever thing he’s planning it’s not going to be pretty. Woojin follows along. “I have a bad idea.”

Woojin limps next to him, knowing Jihoon it’s probably something unpredictable and one hundred percent stupid. Woojin mouths a _what_ to Jihoon, that he replies with a stupid grin on his face.

“I want you to kiss me. For research purposes.”

“W-what.” Woojin spluttered at Jihoon’s request. “Absolutely not. I thought your brain works better than that. Sometimes I feel that I overestimate your ability to think clearly.” He wheezes.

“Hey. Why are you making this a big deal? We’ve kissed before and I needed raw opinions. You’re the only one sadist enough to actually tell me if I do awful. You give me constructive criticism at times even when you’re mostly just roasting me. Haven’t you heard of research?”

Woojin jaw dropped at Jihoon’s throughout dumb explanation, like he’s been thinking about it for days but doesn’t have the brain for it. “We’re in high school and you spiked my drink.”

Jihoon gives him the death glare, does he ever learn that he will _never_ look intimidating?

“I was drunk, Hoon. You probably are too. Look, I’d do anything for you. Remember that last time when you’re drunk I fixed the club faucet for two hours because you set it on fire? But not like… this… this can potentially makes everything… go wrong. For our own good.”

“Daehwi and Jinyoung were friends when they first make out with each other and they’re fine now. if we don’t think about it too much it won’t be anything.” Jihoon huffs, pressing his arms on his chest.

“They’ve been dating for 5 years.” Woojin declares.

JIhoon is quiet for a minute, looking at nothing but the floor under him. “What if we pinky-promise? We never break our pinky promise..”

“Pinky promise?” Woojin echoes.

“I promise this will be a one-time thing. No else and that you can never get rid of me. whatever happens, we’re always gonna be best friends till we die. how bout that? I mean, really. What’s the big deal. We’ve even seen each other naked. Nothing ever happens.” Jihoon bargains.

His eyes was bright, like he’s counting on it. Woojin contemplates for a minute still making up scenarios where this can go extremely wrong. Like having your hidden feelings for your best friend revived from the grave is bad enough, this is so much worse. This is going to add fuel to the fire except.. that maybe this will help him get over Jihoon and help him realize that all of this is just a phase. and besides.. this is probably the only chance he’s going to kiss Jihoon. The moment Woojin exhales, Jihoon curious eyes turns bright again. Woojin hates that Jihoon reads him like an open book.

“We’re going to put a timer on this. I’m giving you 5 seconds from now-“

His words was cut short by a pair of lips on his.

Woojin is not ready for this.

It’s barely a brush on Jihoon’s firm lips against his own, accompanies by the scent of Jihoon’s strawberry shampoo, a taste of bitter chapstick, and a hand cupping his jaw.

Jihoon was slow when he pulls away.

It’s barely nothing, Jihoon doesn’t even give pressure. But a quick peck on the lips can make Woojin sure that this is absolutely not a phase and this is getting dangerous.

“See? It wasn’t that bad.. How did I do?” Jihoon eyes still on his, smiling wide. Woojin hold himself back so that he doesn’t reach for Jihoon’s lips again. He bites his tongue instead.

“H-how can I rate that? It’s barely n-nothing. _Not_ that I’m asking for more but it’s quite the bare minimum for me to review it you know….” Woojin presses the heat on his face hoping that the blush won’t show anywhere in sight.

“By the look on your face I do alright.” Jihoon smirks at him. Woojin feels the heat rises again. “Are you expecting me to make out on stage? That’s inappropriate I guess… I just hope Daniel won’t be disappointed.”

“What.”

“Daniel looks like he’s quite experienced on things… like this. And I don’t want to make a fool of myself?”

The moment Daniel’s mentioned, everything inside of him boils again. He doesn’t even know he had this in him. Feelings involved. He doesn’t know he had this _feelings_ inside of him. He tries not to blame it on Jihoon, but he did. It’s not like he haven’t told him about his dislike (even with a really weak argument. Still. It stands.) about the guy, he feels like Jihoon is testing him. Waiting for him to burst any minute. It’s working. It’s definitely gotten into him. Real bad.

“So you made a fool out of me instead? Is that enough? I can’t believe you….”

“And I can’t believe you. I’m your best friend why can’t you tell me the truth. I know you broke up with Seob. Don’t you think I deserve to know first after the whole torture he puts me through? Two fucking years, Woojin.”

“…And I’m your best friend and you know how this dance showcase matters to me and you still do this whole ass thing to me hours before? Don’t you think you’re being a whole insensitive selfish asshole? huh?”

“You’ve been having nightmares Woojin and for what, I don’t fucking know. i thought it was something serious….”

Woojin scoffs, throwing his hands in the air. “You’re not really taking this lightly, aren’t you? you know that I can’t stand Daniel and you kept pushing I don’t fucking know why….”

“You know that’s not what I meant. This will be the last time you will lie to me, Woojin. I can help you take the pain away if you’re being honest with me... You know I’m always here for you.”

 _You can’t take the pain away if you’re the one that’s causing it_.

“You and your selfish ways. I don’t.. you know what? I’m done. Stop saying that I can be honest with you when you can’t at least respect me for coping with whatever shit I’m dealing right now. There’s nothing you can do to dictate the way I feel about… everything and you out of all people should know that. Don’t you play the fucking victim on me and say that this is affecting you when…. How could you think I’m not hurt? Oh, surprise I have fucking feelings.” Woojin tongue tastes bitter, the sudden emotional wave hits the both of them. They fight all the time. They’re both stubborn and they hurt each other a lot.

“..I’m not trying to push you into anything. I’m just frustrated over you for this whole month, Woojin. I don’t know why you’re always like this especially… always.. it’s always when I started dating someone… you turn into… this possessive asshole and you… Do you even want me to be happy? Because it seems like you’re always in the first line on sabotaging my love life when you’re always in a solid relationship with someone and I’m fucking sorry that things ended with Seob but can you….”

“Well, I’m sorry that I’m falling in love with you and I can do nothing to stop my feelings from ruining our friendship.” Woojin burst out, finally breaking out the tears he’s been holding this whole time. Woojin drops his head at the realization that he maybe just confesses to his bestfriend in the worst way possible. The frustration he’s been holding this whole month since everything… turns into this.

Jihoon doesn’t seemed surprised or anywhere near flattered because the look in his eyes says the exact opposite. He looks damaged in a way that adds salt to Woojin’s wounds. Maybe he shouldn’t say things impulsively without expecting that everything could go really wrong. Woojin buries his head in his palms, waiting for Jihoon to say something at least because the tension is killing him.

“So now you’re telling me that you’re in love with me? How can you not think about how this will affect me… How I always put you first before my feelings for you and now you’re doing this to me? you knew Woojin. You always knew how I feel for you and I know you never liked me that way and I’m okay with that….”

“What.. I- I’m always In love with you and I don’t know how…..”

“Woojin. I’m sorry I kissed you. I shouldn’t have. But hear me when I say that I know love when I see one. You’re not in love with me. You’re in love with the idea of dating your best friend because you _think_ it will be easier. It’s not. I know you just got out of a relationship and it’s hard but you’re using me as a coping mechanism, I’m not your rebound, Wooj and you’re hurting me more than what you’re intending in the first place.”

Woojin throws his head back, trying to stop the tears from falling because he hates when he’s weak in front of Jihoon. He’s supposed to be the stronger one out of the two. He’s supposed to be the one protecting him. He can’t stop the pain in his chest when he hears what Jihoon thinks of his feelings. Different from what Jihoon was implying, he never knew. He never knew that Jihoon is in love with him because if he knew… he wouldn’t hesitate to tell him everything.

Woojin throws back to every time Jihoon tries to protect him even though the kid doesn’t even have the strength to throw a punch properly. To every bug Jihoon kills for him even though the other is scared as well. To every time Jihoon is always there waiting for him to finish overthinking everything for hours, without saying a word, because he knew the quiet is the only thing that can silence his thoughts. To every time Jihoon reads him like an open book and patient with his awful temper and mood swings, Jihoon is the only one that can embrace him and everything will be okay again. Time freezes under his embrace even if it just a couple of minutes.

Woojin looks at the time when he first met Jihoon in middle school, after moving back from Busan, seeing Jihoon in a loose uniform and messy hair, ethereal and all. Years since he has seen Jihoon in flesh other than the occasional letters they sent each other, that he knew that he’s in love with his best friend and that he will do anything to not screw the friendship they built for years just because of a stupid fling. Now he sees, that it was never just a fling. It was never just some stupid letters, because if it is he won’t still be keeping it under his bed.

He was always in love with his best friend and some things never change.

It just grows.

 

Woojin lifts his head out of realization but Jihoon is nowhere in sight. He’s so lost in his thoughts that he didn’t hear Jihoon going through the door. He tries checking both of their rooms and Jihoon is not there. he left.

This time he knew he screw up for real because when he looked for Jihoon later that night, waiting in front of the auditorium where his dance showcase is held, he didn’t find him. And when he finished his solo dance and the cheers burst into the room, trying to catch the red haired boy. Nothing.

Jihoon is nowhere in sight.

Jihoon never came to the dance showcase.

* * *

 

 **From** : Poojin

Hey. Where are you?

**6.55 PM**

The show’s starting.

**7.15 PM**

 

Jihoon? I’m sorry…. I know you’re here…

**7.30 PM**

 

Can we talk? I screw up.

**9.30 PM**

 

Jihoon. please tell me where you are.. Why are you not home. it’s late. You didn’t bring your jacket.. tonight’s really cold. It’s going to storm.

**00.00 AM**

 

Jihoon. please come home. I love you.

**07.00 AM**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay with me. It's getting there.


	2. The Way Things Change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes changes are for the best (or for the worst.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check point! Thankyou for reading this far. It means a lot!

“What the hell is going on?” Daehwi barges into Woojin’s room, seeing the latter slumped into a pathetic ball on the corner of his bed. Based on the smell, Woojin hasn’t gone out or showered at the very least. Daehwi covers his nose, trying to block the awful smell. It works a little bit.

Daehwi turns Woojin forcefully. Seeing how awful the boy looks, Daehwi can’t help but feeling sorry. But really, what the hell is going on?

“Hey… please talk to me. Seonho told me you missed all of your classes, they’re really worried about you. Think about your scholarship at least.. Finals are coming up…” Daehwi tries to talk sense into him. Woojin still unresponsive. “…And where the hell is Jihoon Hyung? he’s been skipping theatre practice too. Seongwu Hyung is furious.” With Jihoon’s name being mentioned, Woojin lifts his body a bit, finally looking at Daehwi. Daehwi nods his head knowingly. “Ah…  I see… What happened to the both of you? again.”

“I told him I love him out of impulse. I screwed up, Hwi. Real bad this time.” Woojin says with the smallest voice possible. “You’re right. I should’ve told him about Seob and that I’m stupidly in love with him.”

“I really want to go all ‘I told you so’ but you look like shit and I’m pretty sure Jihoon is a big ball of mess like you are right now so I’m going to ignore what you said.” Daehwi sighs. “Look, you both are the biggest fool in the whole wide world. You both talk so much but you don’t communicate. Even a 5 year old would know that both of you are crazily in love with each other, but I guess you both are dumber than a 5 year old. So…”

“You know that this is not easy. This could go so wrong in so many level and that’s the only thing I don’t want to risk… losing him and even without me doing anything I still lost him.. He hasn’t been home for days, Hwi. Jihoon is not answering his phone… I’ve been waiting outside his flower shop since the day he left and he haven’t shown up.” Daehwi notices the redden nose and his hoarse voice as Woojin explaines.

Daehwi watches as Woojin flails his body to the wall next to him harshly and by the wounds on his arms Daehwi could tell that he’s been doing it a lot. He takes a pillow and covers the wall with that so the impact won’t be bigger. Daehwi sighs some more at the pathetic boy next to him.

“I won’t take any side because you’re clearly in the wrong but Jihoon Hyung is the same. You both are even in this one. Hyung, at least listen to me when I say that he has feelings for you too. I’ve been dropping hints to your stubborn ass but look where you both are right now.”

“If he really loves me why did he leave? Why won’t he talk to me?” Woojin says with the smallest voice possible, Daehwi heart breaks at that. Woojin is not the mellow type, but he hits himself hard all the time. He wants to be angry at Jihoon but he understands clearly that feelings are hard and Jihoon won’t take this easy too.

“Hyung.. I can give you a thousand reasons why you should believe that Jihoon Hyung feels the same way about you but you won’t believe a single word I say because you, yourself won’t admit it.” Daehwi reasons, checking back and forth at Woojin, worry doesn’t even define the feeling he’s feeling right now.

“I think the nightmares are because of him, Hwi. The night he left.. It gets worse, the worst of all of the nightmares I had, to the point that I even got sleep paralysis and it’s so vivid… I could recall everything… I haven’t slept in 2 days. I’m… scared of my own feelings… of ruining this for me and Jihoon. He’s my best friend, Hwi. He’s my everything and seeing this right in front of my eyes is even scarier. It hurts, Hwi, it fucking hurts.” Woojin clenches his fist to his chest, trying to calm the pain he’s been feeling since the night Jihoon left, since he sees vividly that he’s always been in love with him.

Daehwi opens the curtain to Woojin’s small room, illuminating the place with a decent amount of sunlight, changing the mood a little bit, at least better than the dark room Woojin been caved in for the past days. Woojin flinches at the sudden change. Daehwi looks at him again, more thoroughly this time, heeding at the ridiculously purple to black dark circle and rough, chapped skin of Woojin’s tan skin. Daehwi sits next to him again, embracing Woojin regardless of the impaling smell.

“Talk to him, Hyung. Whatever happens. You deserve your happy ending with Jihoon hyung, I know I sounded like I’m spiting bullshit to your dense head, but you deserve closure. You want that, right? Explain the whole Seob thing to him at least. I’ll talk to him too. Now while I’m here, let’s go to sleep. I’ve called Jinyoung too, we’re having an emergency sleepover and no, I don’t need your permission.” Daehwi calms him by rubbing few circles on his head, like Jihoon taught him when he’s away and Woojin needs companion.

With Daehwi’s rubs and his embrace, Woojin breathes again, finally, after a few sleepless nights. As Daehwi covers his body with warm blankets and soft lullaby, Woojin’s eyes feels heavy and even though his chest is still tight, but with Daehwi by his side, he knows he will go through today alright.

As he drifts to sleep, he thinks of all the unsaid words that he’s been keeping to Jihoon and the possibility of Jihoon feeling the same thing he’s feeling, and that he’s worrying the same, like he worries about him. His mind directs at the unsent letter he made when he was sixteen, that he promised to himself he will send when he’s ready. Not that he will ever be.

As his breath steadies, Jihoon appears in his dream, dressed all in white, beautiful as always but his eyes says otherwise, with teary eyes and shaky hands reaching out to him, as Woojin extends his hands, the image blurs, suddenly shifts again to their childhood, all smiles and dirt covering their bodies, he remembers it clearly, it was the day he moved to Busan, but there was no sadness because they knew distance can’t separate the bond between them. Nothing can change them.

And that’s when it hits Woojin, that he doesn’t want Jihoon to reciprocate his feelings, it’s too much to ask, he just wants him to be okay again and hopes that nothing will change between them.

He just wants them to be okay again.

* * *

 

**Summer of Busan 2015**

Dear,

My love Hoonie.

 

Hi.. Hello.. Fuck it.. I don’t know to say any of this, or if I will ever send this. But if you somehow found this, or I finally gained the courage to send this which is kind of impossible. Maybe not so impossible.. I don’t know why I’m so nervous right now, but you always have this stupid effect on me. Like I would’ve jumped of a bridge to save your ass or even if you just told me to. I would give up every single part of me to you. hah. I sounded desperate. Let’s start again. (no, i won’t jump off a bridge for you. don’t ever ask.)

They said that you shouldn’t be afraid to love, you have to take the risk of getting hurt if you want to fall in love. and if you grow too comfortable avoiding that fear, decades will go by, and you may have missed the person you were supposed to be with. I know I shouldn’t be saying this to you, as your best friend, nothing more, but against my own best sense and the harder I tried shutting the voices in my head that says that I’m not capable of loving someone because I’m too young and I don’t have the courage to give everything I have to someone, I thought of you.

I thought of you and how you taught me mathematics every Saturday, even when you’re the laziest bear I’ve ever accoutered, you wake up early for me even when we both know I have zero chance of passing the test, and you yelled at me a lot but we stay up all night anyway. I thought of the things that pulls me to you, I don’t know if it’s your eyes, the color of the earth, so warm and cozy, that I could really rest in them if I tried. Or is it your laughter, arrives as effortlessly as the dawn, generous and harmonious. See? I’m being all cheesy again. Can’t help it when it’s you.

Remember that night when you told me that you believe in soulmates? I do to, now. because of you. I never see others the way I see you, I won’t say that this is love, but everytime I closes my eyes my mind orbits around you. I know everytime I showed you my poetry I made, you would laugh at my face, I can already see your expression as you’re reading this. I want to laugh too, but how can I when it’s all about you. I don’t know how long this will last though.. maybe it stops as I finished this, maybe a few days after I wrote all of this, or month, or years, or forever. Even if we don’t know how long is forever.

At second thought, I will never send this to you. I don’t want us to change. I can live with the pain of you not believing every single thing I say In this letter, not that you’re going to read it. But I can never live with you being away from me. and I hope you won’t see this letter, even though you’re likely to go through all of my stuff like the nosy bitch that you are. and even if you do, let’s not be apart from each other. We still have to be each other’s best man and our kids have to go to the same school and be soulmates too. We can play UNO in front of our shared yards that you will hijack half of my yard anyway because of your obsession with flowers. But i can hear your voice, 50 years from now, yelling at me to water the plants even if it’s not mine, but I will still do it anyway. Because you will throw tantrums and you will burn our yards down.

This letter is getting too long. I swear I’m not drunk. And no, Jihoon eating too much mushrooms can’t make your brain go numb. i just want to tell you that I love you and some things will better be left unsaid.

 

Best Regards,

Your baby bird.

* * *

 

Donghan opens the door to his apartment and peeks through the living room, looking at the boy crunched up in his couch for the last four days. It’s the same scenario being replayed over and over again he thinks. Donghan enters his tiny studio apartment with groceries in hand, ten plastic bags in total, because who knows feeding a heartbroken child could cost this much. Donghan heads his way to his small kitchen pantry right next to the door quietly.

“I’ll pay you back.” Jihoon says from the couch, wearing Donghan’s spare pajamas that haven’t been washed for days because running away impulsively without any preparation is apparently not a good idea at all. Donghan puts the bags on the floor, looking back at the boy, sighing exasperatedly at the moping kid behind him.

“You now that’s not what’s important right now, Hoonie.” Donghan says, leaving the groceries bag on the floor, heading to the couch instead. It’s late anyway, he could tidy up in the morning.

“He used to call me that.” Jihoon says in the smallest voice, folding his body in half like a pathetic little shrimp he is.

“That’s it. This is getting ridiculous. I don’t get what’s wrong? He said he loves you and you love him too? isn’t that, I don’t know, enough?? Why are you running away when you’re supposed to talk this out with him. I can’t help you much, Jihoon.. and no, I’m not talking about bills because I love you and I’ll take you in any time. But you’re hurting and I’m sure Woojin is too right now.” Donghan pushes Jihoon a little so he’s left with a little space for him to sit next to him.

“He doesn’t love me. He’s making me his rebound.”

“And how do you come up to that conclusion?” Donghan asks, raising his tone a little bit.

“Well.. I don’t know. it just seems like it and even if he really meant it. What am I gonna do with the information? We can’t be together.” Jihoon explains, choking on his words, tears fills his eyes but he wipes it fast enough so that Donghan wouldn’t see.

“You’re just scared, Jihoon. Woojin is probably scared too.. He needs you right now, didn’t you say he’s having nightmares? Maybe if you think you can’t be together but you’re still his closest friend. You need to talk to him sooner or later because you’re not making this any better..”

“What if everything changed, Hyung? I can’t lose him.. He’s the only thing that matters to me right now.”

“You will lose him either way if you kept being this stubborn. Falling in love with your best friend is the hardest thing, I knew from experience, but look at me and Kenta now. he makes me the happiest boy on earth. Don’t you want that? To be happy? And if it goes wrong, you can be each other’s lesson. Life goes on, sweetie and you have to accept that.” Donghan shuffles Jihoon’s red hair, that’s fading a bit into a bright magenta.

“Do you think you got lucky? With Kenta Hyung I mean… You love each other so much, I don’t know if I will find a relationship like that.” Jihoon says, eyes wide, staring at the walls.

“I am the luckiest guy in the world indeed. To make it work with someone is hard. Relationships are more than love, Hoon. It’s much more than that, it’s commitment, patience, learning to be a better version of you, for someone that you love, without losing yourself. So, don’t beat yourself up too much. It would be the easiest thing in the world if love is all it takes for a relationship to work but love is the very first step and you have to let yourself take that leap. You may fall, yes. But what if you fly?”

Jihoon turns his head from the walls to the soft, warm eyes of Donghan. He is the lucky enough, to find someone like him, Patient and understanding, someone he looks up like a big brother, as a father figure and someone he could lean on when it gets too hard. He couldn’t say anything, he nods softly instead. Because what if this feeling, whatever it is, works for both of them. Woojin have feelings for him, he dreamt of this a lot, when it gets too real, he backed out. He shouldn’t. Because what if.. what if this is everything that he’s been waiting for his whole life?

Jihoon smiles again for the first time in days.

He takes his phone out from his pocket, going through the messages Woojin sent for the last four days, desperate and longing, to say the least. Like he really meant it and for once Jihoon wants to believe that he did. Jihoon types something, erasing it again, types again, and ends up erasing it again when his phone rings, he blinks a couple of times when he sees Woojin’s name.

_Poojin is calling._

Jihoon takes a moment before answering, pressing the green button to answer the call.

“Woojin?” Jihoon softly says.

“Oh, hey. You must be JIhoon? or Daniel? Or both? I don’t know.” The guy that sounded like he’s not Woojin speaks.

“Yes? It’s Jihoon. Who is this?” Jihoon studies the voice, the guy over the line is obviously not Woojin. He hears a faint of loud music and chatters in the background. Woojin or whoever the guy he’s with is not at home.

“Your boyfriend here is drunk and you’re the first on his speed dial. He keeps saying Jihoon and Daniel so I’m guessing you’re either of them. I don’t think he’s capable of walking, he can’t even stand up. He drinks a lot and I don’t think this is safe for him to drive back? Can you come get him or at least text me his address so I can catch a cab for him?”

“I’ll be right there. Can you text me your address? Please stop serving him drinks, I’m coming over.” Jihoon says hurriedly as he hang up while he grabs a random t-shirt in Donghan’s messy drawer.

“Hey. What’s up?” Donghan stands up too, following the panicked Jihoon, waiting for an answer.

“it’s Woojin. He’s drunk in a bar somewhere. I’ll have to pick him up.”

“Let me drive you.” Donghan offers, while grabbing his car keys on the rack, Jihoon nods quickly as he finishes dressing himself with a fresh new tee.

As Donghan drives him to the bar, that’s apparently near his flower shop he’s currently working, he looks out through the window. His head is all over the place. Worry and guilt, too drowns him in an instant.

Maybe Woojin is not as okay as he thought.

* * *

 

Jihoon barges into the now closed bar, dim-light and the employees are currently cleaning up the place. The place is empty except for the boy, he draws as Woojin, slumped on the bar stool, empty glass in hand and face mushed into the table in front of him. Even from afar he could hear his grumbles. Jihoon and Donghan rushes to the boy.

“Woojin? Are you okay?” Donghan asks, holding the boy in place so he won’t fall from the high chair.

Woojin lifts his face from the table and turns his head to the voice. His face are flushed, scarlet red, not that Jihoon thinks is possible because Woojin doesn’t get red easily even he’s under the sun for hours and secondly, the boy holds his alcohol very well. How many did Woojin drink until he’s like this?

“Heeeeeeyyyy, you’re the asshole that breaks my best friend heart!” Woojin swats Donghan’s hands from his shoulder and points closely at his face. “Don’t you dare. He’s the love of my life. I love him. Don’t you lay a finger on him because I would’ve give him my fingers insteaaad. I’d give all ten of mine for him.” Woojin lays all of his fingers in front of his face, counting it one by one obnoxiously loud, like the usual him. “Oh, wait. Why is it only nine? Did he took it with him too… with my heart… he took away my heart too…”

Jihoon rolls his eyes at the boy, holding him so that Donghan doesn’t have to get hit by Woojin. “Hey. Let’s go home. You’re really wasted.”

Jihoon nods politely to the bartender that’s been taking care of Woojin and the bartender smiles back at him, following them from behind to help opening the door so it will be easier for them to carry him. Jihoon bows a couple times, followed by Donghan.

Jihoon proceeds to drag the boy by throwing his hands on Woojin’s shoulder to steady him and balances the both of them. Donghan helps from behind.

“On second thought… You look like him! The love of my life… my soulmate… he haven’t been home for days… he hates me… I want to see him again….. If you see him tell me to come home… because he’s my home… and I couldn’t live without him.” Woojin blabbers some more.

“Yes I’m him. Please stay still a bit for me?” Jihoon bits his tongue hard it could draw blood. He and Donghan struggles as Woojin keeps punching air and rolling over, now resting at the sidewalk, kneeling on the asphalt. Jihoon blows air exasperatedly, throwing his hands in the air. Donghan too, resting is hands on his knees because Woojin is not exactly light and like the dancer that he is, moves a lot.

“No, you’re not. You’re not him. You can’t be him. Have you seen a full moon? His eyes looks like that and when he smiles, it crescents… it glitters and even when he’s under the street lamp… that ugly … dumb street lamp… he looks gorgeous… have you seen something so gorgeous? Of course you haven’t… because he lives with me.. Not anymore though. He hates me. He hates me. He hates me.” Woojin kneeling, sobbing uncontrollably now, punching his hands on the asphalt, hands covered in blood. Jihoon kneels in front of him closely so that he punches his knees instead. Donghan holds his hands from behind.

“Hey, look at me. If you love me you won’t hurt yourself like this… You’re bleeding, Woojin. Please stand up. I’m coming home.. You’re my home… I’m always home when I’m with you.” Jihoon hugs the sobbing boy closely so that we will stop crying, it hurts to see Woojin like this. It hurts that he knows that he’s the reason that he’s like this.

“It hurts more when he left. It feels like I have nothing left to lose because he’s the only thing I have. I’d give him up to Daniel if it makes him happy. If he’s happy, I’m happy too. But please, tell him that I love him. He doesn’t have to love me back, he just have to come home.. I wrote him a letter when I’m sixteen. Please tell him that it’s under my bed. In a wooden briefcase. It has all of the letters we sent back and forth….”

“Wait. You still keep them? Why do you still have them.. it’s from years ago...”

“He matters to me more than he can ever know. If he know he will hate me again. I’d rather him not knowing the rest of his life if the consequences are him being distant. He shouldn’t read my letter… the pink one… with bird stickers. Don’t tell him I tell you that… he likes to go through other people’s stuff! This is our secret okay??? sshhhhhh…..”

It was the last thing Woojin says before he passes out on the street and after reading the letters under his bed, pink and bird stickers, it was the revelation, an eye opening to Jihoon that Woojin always felt the same way like he always do and that he never walked alone, that Woojin is always there on his side.

It was a lift of weight on his shoulders, even though they took years to realize, the thought that Woojin feels that way about him and no, he didn’t laugh reading Woojin’s cheesy poems and confessions, it was somehow like a warm bath in winter nights.

Because even though they’re stupid.

They’re always been stupidly in love with each other.

* * *

 

Woojin wakes up to an agonizing pain on his hands. He groans in pain as he realizes the bandage that wraps both of his fists tightly, the color red emerges from the white fabric, with no clue of going on and why the hell his head hurts like a bitch. He remembers faintly going to a bar to loosen his mind a bit and he don’t know what happened till it ended up like this, blood aside.

Woojin stands up, stumbles a bit, when he feels a hand holding him in place. He turns around to see Jihoon. No, he’s not dreaming. Jihoon is home. He immediately pulls Jihoon into a hug and immediately, too winces in pain as his fists touches Jihoon’s shoulders.

“Hey. Slow down, tiger.” Jihoon chuckles, rubbing Woojin’s hands lightly as if it will take away the pain. It did heal the pain in his chest. “I made breakfast but you need to take your medicine first. I also made a fake medical leave so it could made up your one week of absent but right now you need to rest first.” Jihoon puts the capsule in Woojin’s tongue.

“What happened last night, Hoon?” Woojin asks innocently as he swallows and Jihoon feeds him with water to wash it down.

“I mean, you got attacked by wild raccoons and I happened to walk pass so like the hero that I am, I saved your ass.” Jihoon replies, shrugging both of his shoulders dramatically.

Woojin tilts his head, confused. “Are there even raccoons in Korea?”

“ummm…. I don’t know it looks like a raccoon or a bear, somewhere in between I guess? I don’t know I can’t recall. They’re out for your blood, though.” Jihoon says with a straight face and hands in his pockets. Jihoon giggles eventually.

“Right. like they’re alike in any way and hey, Jihoon. I think we need to talk?”

“Oh, you said enough last night.” Jihoon giggles some more leaving the taller dumbfounded.

Woojin opens and closes his mouth, gaping like a fish, trying to recall what actually happened last night other than the stupid raccoon story that Jihoon made up. Then he remembers alcohol and passing out on the streets. Woojin buries his face on his hands, gently this time. “W-what did I say?” Woojin asks, flustered.

“Hmmm… Not much.. other than you giving away your social security number, you telling me your password to your bank account, where you hid your life insurance and um.. what else.. I guess the pink letters and oh, you gave away your car to me because apparently you don’t need it anymore.” Jihoon holds his smile while walking away to their shared kitchen to check on his porridge that’s boiling.

“W-wait…. What letters???? Where…. How…. What the fuck.” Panic rises inside of Woojin following the latter like a lost puppy. Jumping in front of Jihoon to stop him from going anywhere before telling him what the fuck on earth is actually happened.

“Oh… Your eyes… the colors of the earth…” Jihoon sings in the most dramatic way possible leaving Woojin down in his knees, regretting every life decision he ever made. Jihoon laugh fills the room in the worst way possible, this is _worst_ than the nightmares. This is a thousand times worse. “I mean, baby. I don’t know you had it in you. You should try harder though. How about dinner at that fancy place down the road?” Jihoon teases.

“B-baby? What the hell is going on. Oh my fucking God. Kill me. Don’t search for me I’m burying myself in our yard.”

“You mean our shared yard when we’re 50?”

“Oh my fucking God!!!! Shut the fuck up, Jihoon. I’m really this close to killing you right now. Just. Oh my god.” Woojin still on his knees, hands covering his ears trying to cancel out the noise.

Jihoon comes in front of him, giggles more like he haven’t giggled enough out of his suffering. Jihoon takes his hands from his ears, holding them in his. Woojin looks up to Jihoon staring at him closely, too close, because every single limbs in him weakens and his heart seems to beat in a wrong rhythm, it shouldn’t be this fast. And even though he thinks it’s impossible it quickens even more as Jihoon leans closer and presses his lips on his cheeks.

“W-what was that for?” Woojin dumbly asks, Jihoon just shrugs. Woojin notices as the tip of Jihoon’s ears turns bright red. Woojin grins at his discovery. “Oh. Do I make you nervous?”

“Umm. Maybe? I don’t know. You tell me.” Jihoon smirks right at him and with all the bravery that’s left in Woojin’s bones, he leans closer, foreheads touching each other. Woojin takes a deep breath before crashing his lips into Jihoon’s. His lips are still plump and beautiful and warm, but it’s different than the last time, because this time, Jihoon is kissing him back. The kiss that started out chaste and slow turns hungrier and needier. Jihoon removes his hands that’s holding his, running it through his hair, pulling it towards him so they’re closer than they already are. Woojin’s hands may be handicapped because of the wounds but it didn’t stop him from pushing Jihoon’s back closer to him.

They part a bit, panting and out of breath, they stop to look at each other once again. Woojin can see it now, the look that Daehwi mentions. He can see it why Hyeongseob is always jealous ofthem. He can see it now. he can see that Jihoon is in love with him and he is too and he don’t know why he would ever think that this is difficult because this is the first time he breathes so easily.

“Are you still up with that research though? Woojin says, still nuzzling on Jihoon’s shoulder.

“I mean.. It’s a shame it’s only halfway through.” Jihoon replies with a smug grin, moving his body a bit so Woojin’s more comfortable eventhough they’re kneeling across each other in the middle of the kitchen floor and he’s pretty sure the porridge is overheated now.

“You could just tell me you’ve been lusting over me for years. I can do something to change that.” Woojin sighs, laughing at Jihoon’s nook. At that, Jihoon stands up to turn of the stove because what would he tell the police if a pot of porridge almost killed them. Not that he’s surprised if something like that happened to Woojin.

“Get off your high horse, Park. You still have to go to your evening class and I have rehearsal for Saturday.” Jihoon mixes the dry looking porridge with a wooden spoon, transferring it into a ceramic bowl.

Woojin putting his arms on his waist, hugging him from behind. “You’ll be the perfect house wife.” Woojin whispers in a deep, low voice.The warmness creeps into Jihoon’s cheeks so he swats Woojin’s hands away. “I mean, Isn’t this kind of anti-climatic? We just found our undying love for each other. Shouldn’t we skip our classes and we could cuddle while watching titanic? How about that, cupcake?”

“Don’t you fucking dare calls me that again and I’m not your housewife. Fucking hell, I missed practice last week, Seongwu hyung’s been blackmailing me with my past photos. I can’t afford to stain my squeaky, clean reputation of the prettiest boy on campus any more.”

“But, are we okay though?” Woojin asks Jihoon as he spoons a mouthful of beef porridge into his mouth.

“What are your definition of okay? Should I show you again?” Jihoon hums as he questions, he blows the heat off Woojin’s porridge so it won’t hurt Woojin’s mouth.

“L-let me finish my porridge first. I’m h-hungry..” Woojin stutters, mouthful. Jihoon just laughs at his remark. Woojin is the definition of a manchild.

Woojin thinks how he’s in love with every inch of him. He didn’t know where this thing would take them. But as if for now.

He knows that as long as Jihoon is right there beside him everything will be alright.

* * *

 

The stage is quite big with the kind of budget they’re having. They mostly rely on printed backdrops and projectors because hey, decorations are expensive and even though they’ve collected money per crew to help with the cost, it didn’t do much. But it looks surprisingly grand and well put together.

Woojin sits on the front row. He doesn’t really get theatres, with all the singing and simple dance routine, he’s a dancer anyway, so he critics the movement of the so-called dancers in his mind for the last two hours and he would’ve stayed another two hours if it makes Jihoon happy. Jihoon is the happiest when he’s on stage, even only on rehearsals. Woojin focuses his gaze again to the stage as the light lit up again, showing signs that the show’s starting again.

Prince Eric bounds in, walking to the middle of the beach, followed by Grimsby, tailing him from behind. “Tomorrow at sunrise, we search again.” He says, hands on his forehead and telescope in hand.

“But Your Majesty, he’s lost.” Grimsby says, worried.

Prince Eric looks back to look Grimsby in the eye. “Look, sir!” Grimsby eyes lit up as he sees Ariel and his father in sight, pointing directly at them so that Prince Eric could see.

“This is my father.” Ariel introduces

King Triton bows his head. “I’m King Triton.”

Grimsby, a little bit flustered. “Astonishing, I must say. Why, it defies plausibility.”

Prince Eric summons his courage to King Triton  “Your Majesty? At last, I’ve found someone who makes me eager to seize the future, and claim my birthright as King, but if I slip out to the sea sometime, I don’t think she’ll mind… because she’ll be right there next to me, keeping us both on course.” Prince eric goes down on his knees in front of Ariel. “With your permission, Sir, I’d like to make her my wife.” Prince Eric exclaims.

King Triton laughs “My permission? Ariel can speak for herself.” Ariel casts him a loving, grateful look then turns to face Prince Eric.

“Yes, Eric. Oh, yes.” Ariel says. Prince Eric stands tall, whooping Ariel in his arms and they kissed, as their wedding are being held.

Woojin can’t help but turn away a little when he sees, but smiles anyway because what’s there to be afraid of? Curves on Woojin’s lips forms as he sees them part away.

As the rest of the crew and orchestra fills the stage with flower petals as Prince Eric and Ariel finishes their wedding scene. The cast circles Prince Eric and Ariel as they kiss again for the last time and as the song nearing the end, the curtain behind them drops slowly. They stand in a line, holding hands and bows. The audience gives them a standing ovation as the last confetti blows, giving them the appreciation they deserve.

Woojin lift up his hand made banner that he edited last minute with the perfect font he chose, comic sans, written ‘I’M PROUD OF YOU’ full with Jihoon’s childhood photos and he paste Jihoon’s spare (did he even use this on a regular basis) adult diaper on the side, for decoration.

Woojin swims the overwhelming crowd with Jinyoung, as he sees Jihoon with Daehwi and Daniel busy smiling and shaking as people congratulates them, they did a very good job today. Woojin runs to Jihoon as he shakes the last people in line, giving a short peck on the lips, leaving Jihoon blushing.

“What the hell did I just fucking see.” Daehwi gasps, as he sees the thing Woojin did earlier. Woojin wraps his hands around Jihoon’s waist, as Jihoon buries his red cheeks on Woojin’s chest.

“You must be seeing it wrong.” Woojin lifts his eyebrows, interchangeably, confusing the three people in front of them. He doesn’t want to be that person, but he smirks a bit as he looks at Daniel.

“Oh, so you guys are dating. Not really surprised though. But, hey we got off the wrong foot. Twice. I have a boyfriend now though, I see Jihoon as a younger brother that’s all. My boyfriend is a huge fan of Jihoon. I hope this time it clears up?” Daniel extends his hands to Woojin, that the boy kind of feeling embarrassed for overthinking the casual meet-ups of Jihoon and Daniel, he shakes his hand with a sheepish smile, “I have to go. my boyfriend’s waiting. Congratulations you two!” Daniel exclaims as he rushes to the boy waiting for him on the side of the room.

Jihoon side eyes Woojin while half smirking. “Feel stupid now?” Woojin tightens the grip on Jihoon’s waist, not wanting to admit that yes, he is the biggest idiot in the whole wide world.

“Kind of relieved you guys actually get it together. I thought I was dense but you guys are the worse kind I swear.” Jinyoung says, half-huffing and relieved too.

“Donghan-nie!!” Jihoon exclaims suddenly, half running to the taller boy that’s walking his way towards him. As they reaches the middle, Jihoon gives him the biggest hug and Donghan lifts him in the air.

Donghan smiles at Jihoon, as he puts him on the ground. “You did really great. I’m so proud of you.. Sorry I couldn’t stay long.. Kenta is freezing right there near the heater. He wants to see you though?” Donghan says, Woojin glares from the side. “Oh, hey Woojin. How’s your hands?”

“How did you know about my hands?? Did I really that drunk that i pick a one on one fight with a raccoon before Jihoon showed up?” Woojin asks Donghan.

Donghan narrows his eyes at that. “R-raccoon? Yeah…… I mean. Umm…They’re really out for your blood?”

“That’s exactly what Jihoon says!” Woojin turns to Jihoon excitedly. “But why do they after my fists though? And hey, how do you know all of this.”

“Welp. I have to go, Jihoon-ah. Woojin, see you soon.” Donghan excuses himself as he nods to Daehwi and Jinyoung as well.

“What are doing with him until late night?” Woojin corners Jihoon, Daehwi and Jinyoung exchange knowing looks as they retreat quietly, giving a low wave at Jihoon, mouthing _text me_ as they sprint leaving the two alone.

“Let’s go home? Can we walk tonight though? There’s a full moon tonight.” Jihoon pecks Woojin’s left cheek, as he takes Woojin hands in his, intertwining them together.

The walk to their dorm is not exactly far but with Jihoon’s hands in his coat pocket makes everything feels really warm even though it’s one of the coldest winter they’ve ever encountered. Jihoon was right, though, the stars tonight are beautiful which is a rare sight considering well, it’s Seoul and rarely there are stars. Woojin looks at the slightly shorter guy beside him with a loving gaze. The walk is comfortably silent.

“Hey.” Woojin breaks the silence after five minutes of star gazing. “We haven’t really talk, though. About us and everything that’s happening this past few days except for kissing, a lot of kissing and.. well-deserved cuddles.”

“What do you mean? I think this explains everything. Your hand in mine and we, walking like this. This is not exactly things _bros_ do.” Jihoon returns the gaze, with the same soft eyes he falls in love with everyday.

Woojin chuckles lightly. “Can we define this though? I don’t want anyone touching you and lifting you in the air. I want to be the only one that’s allowed to do that to you.” Woojin touches the tip of Jihoon’s reddened nose.

“It’s just Donghan. He has a boyfriend. Are you going to go crazy possessive again?”

“With you, yes. I mean.. Not exactly crazy but I don’t really like seeing you with other guys and they think it’s okay because you don’t have a boyfriend. Have you seen your face? People are lining up for you, Hoon.”

“And what are you implying?” Jihoon purses his lips together, pouts a bit, making his cheeks puffs.

Woojin goes down on one knee, taking a dead-looking small bouquet that doesn’t look lke a bouquet. “Park Jihoon, You are the love of my life, my soulmate, my split-apart, the one I wishes to be with the rest of my life.” Woojin screams at the top of his lungs, making people on the sidewalk looking at them with weird looks. Jihoon tries to pull him up, but the kid’s basically the definition of stubborn so he stopped trying and laughs instead.

“Park Jihoon you may be a thief and you can be really stubborn and you like to set things on fire while you’re at it. You’re not scared of the world because you think the world should be scared of you. When why would they… you look like an overgrown hamster with muscular thighs and the biggest head in the world, both literally and hypothetically.” Woojin screams again and Jihoon thinks this time he should be offended. He hits Woojin’s head lightly.

“Please take this dead-looking flower that may or not contain poison in them and my love for you. Would you be mine my kleptomaniac, a little bit arsonist and definitely a narcissist best friend? I don’t know how long is forever but I don’t mind spending it with you.”

Jihoon tears up at the stupid, basically just insults being romanticized and he should be hitting the shit out of Woojin but he pulls him up to meet his lips instead.

Under the full moon and the stars that magically appears tonight, in the middle of the sidewalk, beside a trash can, where a raccoon may or may not live, to be exact. Not the most romantic place in the world, but with Jihoon’s hands on his hair and his hands on his back, steadying them together.

They will always be Jihoon and Woojin

They will always be Woojin and Jihoon

And right now, it’s them against the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that wraps it all. First of all i don't know a thing about theatre productions and how they work, but it's only university scale so i think i may not stray so far from the truth. and i do some research on raccoons in Korea. They said that there are no wild raccoons to be exact but there are this thing that looks like raccoons or 너구리 (noe gu ri) or translated into raccoon dogs. but there are raccoons cafes on Seoul so i don't think they're exactly rare? 
> 
> I didn't mean to talk about raccoons. But i do take a whole month struggling to write this, stupid plot holes and grammar mistakes aside, so if you like this, or at least if you love raccoons, please give this some love. I may or may not add extra chapters or a sequel? if you're up for it? (they won't be pretty, though *wink wink*)


End file.
